The Dark Tournament
by Lain Mikado
Summary: Yusuke and his gang are heading to the Dark Tournament, but instead of having Genkei on his team...he has Lain Mikado! A Tantei who weilds a blade and alot of patience... CHAPTER SIX IS UP! YEAH!
1. Enter Lain Mikado

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters. I only own my own character Lain Mikado, and some of the plot, but some of the plot is taken off of the series. And do not take anything from this story and think that this is original information that is contained in the series, because it is not. The only thing that it has in relation is the characters, a little bit of the plot, and well…that's just about it… with all of that said, read on peoples!

Yu Yu Hakusho

1: Enter Lain Mikado

Saga: The Dark Tournament

"Dark Tournament?" Yusuke asked looking at the so-called Grim Reaper or Botan, who was at his side. "So I'm going to this Dark Tournament thing? And Toguro supposed to be there?"

"That's right Yusuke!" Botan said happily. "Lord Koenma's entered you in this Tournament along with Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei."

"We've lost already!" Yusuke said slapping himself in the forehead. "Come on Botan! Couldn't we have gotten anyone better!?"

"You got a problem with me Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked stepping into view. "If you ask me this is a waste of my time. I mean being on a team with you? It totally sucks!"

"Shut-up," Hiei said stepping forward with Kurama at his side. "We have no time to listen to your useless chatter. Kurama and me have been assigned to help Yusuke in this Tournament. Not like that's a big deal, I have no problem entering a tournament such as this."

"Have you Hiei?" Kurama asked in his usually mystic tone. "We still have one more slot open in this team. We need one more contestant, which is unless you want to go in with four of us. I'd say we'd have a better chance of winning if there was five of us."

"Botan?" Yusuke asked a little annoyed. "Why didn't Koenma give me another man for my team? He does want us to win this thing doesn't he!?"

"Oh calm down Yusuke," Botan said waving the subject aside. "She's just late, that's all. She should be here any minute now."

"She?" Hiei asked.

"Yes she," Botan snapped back. "Is there anything wrong with a female fighter? If you ask me I think she's one of the best in the Spirit World."

"So who is she then?" Yusuke asked.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Botan asked. "She's here finally!" Botan grinned and then waved over to the girl who was approaching them.

She had knee length black hair that was tied back below her shoulders in a red rubber band. Her eyes were a melancholy blue and seemed to be surveying the people in front of her. She was wearing a short sleeve black shirt, with a long sleeve red one underneath. Her skirt was almost knee length and black, it was one of those skirts that you would wear with a school uniform. Her socks were knee high and black. She had boots on her feet that seemed to be covered in small belts and buckles. Attached to the buckles on red string were small bells that made noise ever time she took a steep forward. Clutched in her hand was a katana in a blue sheath, and around her waist was a brown leather belt, loaded with pockets attached to it.

"Her?" Kuwabara asked looking at the girl a little confused. "She's supposed to be the other fighter on this team?"

"Yeah," the girl said as she stopped a few feet away from the line of boys and one other girl that stood in front of her. "The names Lain Mikado."

"Lain Mikado?" Kurama asked looking at Lain a little confused as if he were trying to remember who she was. "The name sounds familiar. Have we met?"

"Maybe," Lain replied smiling. "Fifteen years ago when you were still the Spirit Fox, Yoko Kurama." 

"That was me," Kurama replied smiling back at her. "A long time ago to say."

"Hey don't be down about it," Lain replied waving her hand in front of herself as if trying to push the subject away. "Nothing to be ashamed of." She laughed a little guilty and then continued. "I've fallen the same misshape as you have. I used to be a powerful Demon as well but now… I'm sort of trapped in this mortal body…"

"It isn't so bad, is it?" Yusuke asked looking at her a little surprised and happy. "I mean you can't have lost all of your powers."

"No not all of time. There just asleep, they have to be awoke to be in use again," Lain answered. She lifted her hand up to her black bangs that were hanging in her face. She lifted them up above her forehead and then smiled. "My Jagan eye won't open because it's been locked away within me."

"What!?" Hiei shouted out jumping a little. "You're a Tantei!?"

"Oh wait I know of you," Lain said going into thought. "Your Hiei Jaganashi! Wow it's an honor to meet you!" Lain ginned wildly at him and then shook his hand vigerously. She let go a few seconds latter after she had realized she was making a fool out of herself, she jumped back from him and then straightened herself up. "Sorry about that, I just a little ahead of myself.  So…then? Aren't we supposed to get on that ship over there? So we can head to Hanging-Neck Island?"

"The boat!" Botan cried out a little shocked. "Hurry everyone! It's about to set sail! I almost forgot!"

"Thanks a lot Botan!" Yusuke said angrily. "I'll see you around I guess… come on!"

The s followed him muttering something under their breaths along the way.

Lain caught eyes with Hiei and then blushed. She picked up her pace and was soon running further ahead of Yusuke. She stopped at the front of the boat. One of the managers of the boat looked down at her, while she gulped.

"What team do you belong to, and state who you are," the manager asked looking down at his clipboard.

"I…uh…" Lain said looking at the manager a little stumped. She couldn't think of anything to say, but another voice answered for her.

"I'm Yusuke Urameshi, this is the Urameshi Team," Yusuke said looking at the manager.

"Hiei Jaganashi, also part of the Urameshi Team," Hiei said glancing over to the voiceless Lain and then back to the manager.

"Kurama Shuuichiminamino. Team Urameshi," Kurama said.

"What!? Why is it called Team Urameshi!? Why not Team Kazuma!?" Kuwabara asked looking at Yusuke angrily. 

"Just go along with it," Hiei said looking at Kuwabara stupidly. "It's not as if it's the end of the world."

"Fine! Kuwabara Kazuma, part of Team… U-Urameshi," Kuwabara said sounding a little hurt.

"And you?" the manager asked looking down at Lain.

"Lain Mikado, Team Urameshi," Lain answered. 

The manager stepped out of the way and let the five enter. Lain sighed with relief and then entered the front of the ship, followed closely by the other four.

"So why didn't you just think up a name? You were the first one there. It wouldn't have mattered," Yusuke said looking at Lain a little confused.

"I…uh… I couldn't think of anything," Lain replied. She looked around the room she had just entered. It was full of other contests in the Tournament. Lain looked around and then gulped and froze with a small fear. The Ice Master, also called Touya, stood over in the corner of the room with the other members of the team he was on. She noticed that he now was looking at her with a grin on his face.

Lain winced and then turned around and faced the members of team she was in. She smiled at them and then spoke. "I'll see you guys latter. I've got something I have to do!" She turned her back on them and then ran off, not listening to what they were shouting out at her.

"Weird girl," Yusuke said shacking his head. "But she's not that bad looking either."

"Shut-up Urameshi!" Kuwabara shouted out at him. "You shouldn't be saying that when you've got Keiko!"

"What about her!? And what do you mean that I've got Keiko!? She doesn't mean anything to me! We're just friends!" Yusuke shouted out sounding offended. 

Lain sighed as she walked out on the top of the ship, it was deserted, which made her even happier. She began to walk over to the back of the ship and then leaned over the railing and gazed down at the water that was below her. She was then snapped out of the waters view by the found of footsteps walking towards her. She turned around to see Touya approaching her.

"Long time no see Mikado," Touya said smiling at her. "How have you been these last five years?"

"I've got nothing to say to you," Lain muttered backing up a little, but only ran into the railing that was behind her. She clutched her sword that was in her hand tighter. "Go away Touya. I've got nothing to say that would interest you."

"Have you really?" Touya asked steeping forward again. "The thing that I don't understand is why you ran out on me that day? You didn't even both to tell me that you couldn't show up."

"Hey! Haven't you been listening to anything I've been saying these last couple of years!? I told you! I have no interest in you at all! So just leave me alone!" Lain shouted out at him angrily. "Leave! Now!" 

"No," Touya replied shacking his head. He walked towards her and then stopped right in front of her, so they were no more than a few inches away. "I've told you before, what ever I have in my sight that I want, I get." He moved his arms forward and then wrapped them around the extremely nervous Lain. "So you might as well give up now Mikado. You can't get away from me."

"Oh shut-up," Lain replied turning her head away from him and then frowned. "You're a stupid jerk. Now let me go before I have to use my sword on you. And trust me, if you want to live you might as well leave me alone now."

"Sword against sword? Is that how you want it?" Touya asked not letting her go, but instead pulled her closer. "You've changed over these last five years, you may now have your Tantei powers sealed away, but you consider to ignore the fact that you are useless without them."

"Useless?" Lain asked sounding offended. "I'm not useless. Now let go of me."

"No," Touya replied smiling at her. "I don't want to." He pushed her back so she had her back against the railing, he leaned his face towards hers but stopped when a voice called out at him.

"Touya leave her alone," the fast talker Jin said in his Irish accent. "If she doesn't want to do anything with you, then leave her alone." He shrugged his shoulders and then grinned at the two of them. "Don't force her into doing anything she doesn't want to."

"Jin you stay out of this," Touya said looking at the red headed man angrily. "This doesn't concern you."

"Well I thought I might warn you," Jin said shrugging his shoulder again. "The other Tantei's seemed to have taken a liking to her, and I don't think he'll be too happy to see you harassing her."

"Harassing?" Touya asked looking at Jin confused. "This is not harassing, she's already mine."

"Yours!?" Lain shouted out trying to get out of his grasp. "I don't belong to anyone! NOW LET ME GO!"

"Let her go now," a voice said angrily.

"Jin I told you to stay-your not Jin," Touya said looking at the one who spoke out at him. "Who are you."

"None of your business, not let her go," Hiei said stepping into plain view. "Didn't you hear her? She wants nothing to do with you Touya."

"Look ya've made him angry," Jin said walking off. "Don't get into any fights unless you want to be thrown off the boat Touya! We don't need to be short one man!"

Touya let go of Lain and then threw Hiei a nasty look. "Think about what I could do to you Lain, if you refuse me again."

Lain muttered something under her breath as Touya exited the top of the ship. She sighed and then fell to her knees.

"What did he want with you?" Hiei asked looking at Lain who was sitting on the ground. He approached her and then sat down across from her. 

"Ah nothing much," Lain said shrugging the subject off. "I met him five years ago, out of this assigned marriage by my mom and dad. I skipped out on the marriage part and ran off into the world to train and to try and find a way to awake my Tantei powers. But I didn't." Lain shrugged again and then yawned. "Not like it's a big deal, I can get along fine without those powers."

"Your Jagan doesn't work?" Hiei asked looking at Lain a little shocked. "I've never come across a case such as this."

"Yeah, I don't think this has happened before. Just a stupid mistake that happened to me fifteen years ago," Lain replied. "Sort of like Kurama's case. I met Kurama before my Tantei powers were sealed, well when he was still Yoko Kurama. Cool guy he was. Nice too."

"How'd you met him?" 

"Well I kind of screwed up again and got into a pointless battle. I underestimated my oponates power and was struck down.  Being the nice guy Kurama was be interfered and saved me by killing the guy I was fighting. Lucky he had been passing by, cause I would have died otherwise," Lain paused and then frowned a little. "He took care of me for a while, that was until I was back on my feet again. He wanted to partner up with me, but I refused and took back to my life of being alone."

"Why did you refuse," Hiei asked trying to get her to tell him more about herself.

"Don't want to talk about it," Lain replied looking at her hands angrily. "Just something stupid. I don't feel like talking about it either. It's best to just keep this information to myself. So um…Hiei? How come your partnered up with Yusuke? Seems a little weird."

"Weird?" Hiei asked. "I was ordered to actually. "Koenma from the Spirit World assigned me too. I've done a lot of bad things in my past, I was sort of wanted by them. But so I wouldn't be put away in some sort of containment center he gives me assignments now."

"I see," Lain replied smiling a little. "So your gonna follow his orders for a certain amount of time until he decides you've taken care of all your charges, and then you can leave?"

"Yeah that's it." 

"At least you have something to do. Botan contacted me yesterday and thought it was a good idea for me to help Yusuke in this Dark Tournament. Yeah right, like I've got time to do this sort of stuff? I was busy doing my job."

"What is your job?"

"You ask way to many questions," Lain said laughing a little. "I'm what you would call an assassin. What about you? I've heard nothing about you."

"It's best not to talk about that either," Hiei replied looking at her. 

"There you are…Hiei?" Kurama said looking at Hiei and then to Lain confused. "This is a little different. To see Hiei having a sane conversation with someone else."

"And what's that supposed to mean Kurama?" Hiei asked eyeing the red haired man a little uncertain.

"Lets just say you tend to yell a lot sometimes," Kurama asked shrugging the subject away. "I just came up here because I was looking for Lain."

"Uh…here I am?" Lain said smiling at him. She stood up and then looked at him. "So what do you want to know?"

"Just about the last fifteen years, I haven't seen you for quiet a while. Thought we might want to catch up on old time?" Kurama asked smiling at her. He then laughed a little. "How about it?"

"Um…sure I guess," Lain replied. She then turned her attention back to Hiei. "I guess we can talk some more a little latter Hiei? It'll give me time to think of something to talk about. How about it? Latter on tonight?"

"I… fine," Hiei muttered and then got up from where he was sitting and left.

Lain looked at Hiei a little confused and then turned her attention over to Kurama. "Did I say something wrong?" 

"No," Kurama answered, not sure of what had just happened. He turned his full attention on Lain and then smiled. "So Lain? How have you been these last fifteen years? You have gotten better at fighting, I hope."

"What?" Lain asked laughing a little. "Of course I have. If I hadn't then I wouldn't have even dreamed of entering the Dark Tournament with your four idiots. And besides, this is a wonderful time to show you how much I have improved. Though I won't be able to show you everything, only because my stupid powers are sealed away. The only way for them to open up again would be if I somehow went back to fifteen years ago… Hey but then again… I don't be how I am now. I've improved on my weaknesses and gained more strength! How about you Kurama? Have you gotten better also? Even though you are not fully Yoko Kurama anymore?"

"Yes," Kurama answered nodding his head. "Maybe not as great have you have, but I have gotten better. At least now I can see what it is like to be stuck in this mortal body."

"It's not that bad," Lain replied shrugging her shoulders. "I don't mind. I now understand stuff I didn't understand before. Well… I'm not as cold hearted as I used to be, I mean before you met me also. I guessed you sort of changed me. I mean by you showing me kindness and stuff…" She went a little red in the face and then coughed. "Well…um… how come you have joined up with Yusuke in this Tournament?"

"Orders," Kurama answered smiling. "Same as Hiei. Unlike Hiei I'm not too fond of fighting, well at least for this Tournament. It's got a bad reputation."

"Like what?"

"Well there's a lot more dying. The Demon's don't seem to mind; well actually, they want it. They want to see people destroyed. And I'm sure that having Yusuke and the rest of us here in this Tournament wouldn't have been any better. Yusuke's got a bad reputation in the Spirit World."

"Neither have I. But then again, at least now I can show everyone what I'm made of. I…so what's Yusuke like? This is the first time that I have met him. And since he is the Team Captain and all…"

"He's not what you would think. He's actually an okay leader. A little hard on himself sometimes, but then again he's always pulled us through. We haven't lost yet with him at our side."

"I see."

Lain gazed around the area she was standing on again and then sighed. 

"What was Touya and Jin doing up here?"

"What? Oh, you saw them?"

"No not up here that is. I just saw them walking down, Touya didn't look to happy."

"Yeah, well I can't blame him that much. Well uh…you see after my Tantei powers were sealed away I traveled back home. Five years my parents gave me an arranged marriage. I was to marry Touya. Or so my parents thought I would, well I didn't show up for the marriage and I guess they got all pissed, Touya the most I think. I met him a few times before the marriage was going to happen, he seemed to like me a lot, but I guess I wasn't really to found of him. I didn't want to marry him, it wasn't my fault. I left and went out into the World again, and I'm here now because Botan called me to help you guys in this Tournament."

"You've been kept busy then? That's nice to hear, at least you weren't forced into doing something you didn't want to do."

"Yeah, but then again… I can't help but think what would have happened if I had of married him. Would my life have been simpler? Maybe I would have been happier?"

"Are you not happy right now?"

"I don't know. I might be, but I can't really tell. I don't like fighting that much, I'm too tired of it, I jut want a break from life. I guess after this tournament I'll go somewhere where no one can find me. Then I'll just stay there until I feel like presenting myself to the world again."

"That sounds nice…"

"I guess it does…"

Lain looked down at the ground she was standing on and then sighed again. She was about to open her mouth to say something but didn't get the chance. Yusuke had ran up on the deck and was shouting at them. Lain looked up so she was starring directly at him.

"Hey you two!" Yusuke shouted out sounding a little happier. "Come on already! I've got to show you were we're staying! We actually I don't really have too…but unless you want to find out where your sleeping then follow me!"

"He's happy," Lain said laughing a little. She looked at Yusuke and smiled. "Come on Kurama!" She then tore after Yusuke who had disappeared down the steeps.

Well thanks for reading this chapter man! Then next one will be coming up soon if you liked this one! And if you don't… well I don't care cause I'll post anyway…. Well then review this thing please. I want to know what your thinking about this and stuff…. If ya got flames try not to like yell at me. Don't really care what you have to say but try not to be too harsh…


	2. Hate and Reconsideration

Yu Yu Hakusho

2: Hate and Reconsideration

Saga: The Dark Tournament 

Lain's eyes shot open as she realized a storm had started. She sat upright and then looked around the room she was in. There were two beds on either side of her and two at the other side of the room. She looked at the ones that were next to her, Yusuke Hiei were still in their beds, along with Kurama and Kuwabara. She gave a sigh of relief, she had already found out that Yusuke could sleep walk, and had to fend him off for at least half the night. 

She reached around at the side of her bed for her katana that was on the floor. She found it and then pulled back the blankets that were on her bed and then stood up. She looked around the room once more, just to make sure that everyone was still asleep, and they were. She headed towards the door and then opened it as quietly as she could with her hand that was not clutching onto her katana. She entered the hallway, barefoot and then headed for the deck that was only a few yards away from where they were all staying. 

She began her walk through the corridors that led to the deck, trying to be as quite as she could. She was soon in front of the steeps that lead to the deck. She took her first steep on them and then stopped dead, she could hear foot steeps. Someone was following her.

"What are you doing?" Hiei asked looking up at her. "Why are you going outside? You know there's a storm going on." He clutched onto the katana, which was in his hand also. He had brought it just in case some of the other people on the ship were trying to attack Lain again.

"I like the rain," Lain answered with no emotion at all. She began walking up the steeps again. "I'll probably be out here until the storm is over. So you can go back to bed now if you like."

"I can't," Hiei replied following her. "Kurama's asked me to keep an eye on you."

"Why?" Lain asked stepping out into the rain. "I'm not a kid, I can take care of myself, and I don't need to be watched by others." She took another steep on the deck and then slipped. She gave a small cry out and then was caught in Hiei's outstretched arms. She looked up at him and then blushed.

"You sure you can take care of yourself?" Hiei asked her. 

"I…yes I'm sure," Lain replied getting even more red in the face. She stood up and then gripped onto her sword tighter. "I just slipped that's all… nothing that bad. You don't have to follow me around."

"I'm not following. I'm watching," Hiei answered.

"Oh and that make me fell so much better," Lain answered as her black shirt and baggy plaid pants got soaked through. She shook her head, which made her hair move out of her eyes. She then slid her katana out from her sheath. She then swung it forward violently but stopped it at the last moment from hitting the deck. She did this a few more times and then turned so she was facing Hiei. "I see you brought your sword. Care to spare with me?"

"Fine," Hiei answered as a smile spread across his face. "But I warn you now, don't take me lightly. You might actually have a better chance if you were not mortal right now. If you were in your Tantei power than you would have a much better chance at defeating me."

"Oh you make it sound as though you are unbeatable," Lain said laughing a little, and then smiled. "Well I guess I'll just have to find out!"

She changed at him and then jumped into the air. She swung her sword down, but it only made contact with his own sword, which he had flung up near his face to stop her attack. She smiled at him again and then jumped back. She ran at him this time and swung her katana down on him, he blocked once more. She threw her sword again, to once more be blocked .She repeated this a few more time until she realized he wasn't going to let up his guard.

"Hey! Your not bad!" Lain yelled at him as she started to breath heavily. "At least your worth fighting!" She smiled at him again was about to charge at him once more, but he had already started towards her. She blinked at him a little surprised but swung her sword up just in time to block. She back up a little as he swung again, she blocked once more.

She moved her foot back a little, which was a big mistake. It caused her to lose balance and fall on the ground. Her sword went flying out of her hand, and was caught by Hiei's outstretched hand. He grinned down at her and then pointed his own sword down at her body.

"It seems I have won," Hiei said still smiling. "And you have lost."

"Don't rub it in," Lain said crossing her arms over her chest and then smiled up at him. "So now that I have lost… can you remove your sword from my face now." 

He did so and Lain got back up on her feet and held out her hand. 

"What?" Hiei asked looking at her a little confused.

"You do realize that you have my sword, don't you?" Lain asked looking at him a little stupidly. "Can I have it back?"

She received her sword and then walked over to where her blue sheath lie, she had dropped it in the process of the battle. She picked it up and then sheathed her sword. She sighed and then shook her head again. Which was no help, considering it was still raining down upon her, and Hiei.

"Why are you out here?" Hiei asked, hoping that this would start up a conversation, since everything was silent now.

"I told you. Because I like the rain," Lain replied walking over to the railing that surrounded the ship. She stopped in front of it and then starred down at the sea.

"That's not why you came up here," Hiei said. "Even if you do like the rain, there's no reason to waste you time up here. And besides, you brought your sword with you, what reason would you have for bringing a sword, if you only like the rain?"

"You ask a lot, like Kurama," Lain said smiling a little. "You know I've heard a lot about you, in the Spirit World I mean."

"What about it?" Hiei asked not daring to walk closer to her, but just stayed standing, gazing at her with no affection at all.

"You and Kurama stole the Ancient Artifacts that were supposed to be guarded by Koenma," Lain began and then paused. She glazed down at the ocean emptily. "You had in possession the Shadow Sword, and Kurama the Forlorn Hope. But the question is…why would you want to steal them? I mean don't you have enough power as it is? I mean being Tantei and all? You are a demon…and so is Kurama."

"Why would you ask about that?" Hiei asked narrowing his eyes at her, even though he knew she couldn't see him. "What is it to you?"

"Nothing. I was just wondering," Lain replied shrugging her shoulders. "I just knew that you had no criminal record before that, Kurama too… he wasn't that well known, since he was living in the human world and all…"

"For power I guess," Hiei responded sighing but kept his eyes narrowed. "Kurama was a fool and steeped out of the game early. To save that fake human mother of his."

"Your nice," Lain said sarcastically. "I would have thought spending time in the company of humans…you would have not hated them so much. I mean most demon's hate all humans… but then again, I can't blame them…" She laughed and then looked up at the sky above her. "Wouldn't that mean that you would hate me too? Because I am also human." She turned around and faced him with a blank expression on her face.

"Your not human, your Tantei," Hiei replied a little token back. "Your powers just aren't in reach right now, Kurama has the same problem as you. As soon as the both of you can access your powers again you can become demon."

"Yeah…right," Lain said turning her back on him again. "So why did Kurama order you to follow me around?"

"Well it wasn't exactly a order. Just a favor," Hiei replied. "Since I am the strongest out of the two of us he thought it best that I tail you around before the tournament started. And I see good reason's for what he's thinking. Since after all more incidents can happen to you."

Lain laughed at what Hiei had said to her and then swung her self around so she was facing him again. She walked forward a few steeps and then shook her head.

"You don't think I can take care of myself? I may not be able to use my powers but I can still fight with my fists and my blade!" Lain said shaking her head again. "I just don't understand why you two are making such a big deal about all of this. It's stupid. But I have some advice for you. Just leave me alone, I don't need anyone following or 'watching' as you say it, me."

"What is your problem?" Hiei asked frowning at her. "Can't you be happy that Kurama is at least taking some concern for your safety? I saw what happened between you and Touya this morning. He would have done anything to you that he wanted. You see your weaker than he is and you just don't want to admit it."

"Shut-up!" Lain yelled at him now frowning. "You don't know what you're talking about Hiei! Just leave me alone! That's all I ask of you! I don't need any of this crap! I shouldn't even have come to this stupid tournament! I just thought it best to see Kurama again…but no! I was wrong! This is all just going to be a screwed up again! I don't want to do this anymore! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Lain saw a more wickedly frown come upon Hiei's face. His eyes seemed to be burning with anger. She gulped and then clutched her sword tighter. She was about to take a steep back, but found herself pinned to the ground an instant latter.

Hiei was leaning over her. His face was in front of hers, angry. He had her arms pinned down with his hands and her legs pinned down with his knees.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Lain screamed out at him angrily as she tried to jerk forward, but found it impossible.

"You've got one nasty attitude," Hiei said still frowning at her. "I don't know what your problem is but you seem to be taking it out with words on me and Kurama. We've done nothing to you accept try and give you a little help, but you refuse it and act selfish. What is it that you're hiding!?"

"Nothing! Now get off of me! NOW!" Lain screamed at him frowning harder. "GET OFF!"

Hiei backed off of her and then steeped back, watching Lain with careful eyes as she got up from the deck. "Don't talk like that again. I don't want to hear it."

"You can't tell me what to do!" Lain barked back at him angrily. "You have no right in telling me what to do."

"But I do. That is if you have more power. I am more powerful than you," Hiei said glaring at her. "So I suggest if you want to prove something to me that you fight."

"Just shut-up and leave me alone!" Lain said angrily to him. She turned her back on him once again and stormed away. She could hear him following her the whole way. She stopped dead in her tracks and shuddered. "LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE! STOP FOLLOWING ME! NOW!"

"Make me," Hiei replied sounding a little annoyed. 

She flinched at his reply and then began to finish storming back over in the direction of her room.  But instead of turning towards the door to her room she hanged a left and began to walk in the direction of bathroom. As soon as she opened to door to it she slammed it shut in Hiei's face.

"GO AWAY!" Lain shouted out through the door as she sat down on the edge of the bathtub in the room. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"I'll just wait here," Hiei replied loud enough for her to here. "It doesn't bother me, I just don't understand why you're so mad. I didn't do anything."

"GO AWAY!" Lain screamed back. "I DON'T WANT TO LISTEN TO YOU! YOUR SO STUPID!"

"What's all the racket?"  Yusuke asked yawning. He looked at Hiei half asleep. "Where's Lain at? Is that her there in the bathroom yelling?"

"Yes," Hiei answered getting more annoyed. "The stupid woman's mad at me for some reason."

"I'M NOT STUPID!" Lain screamed back.

"Why's she so upset?" Yusuke asked jumping at her loud voice, this had really woke him up. "You had to have done something to her to get her this angry. So…what the hell did you do!?"

"Nothing!" Hiei said angrily at him. "Kurama's asked me to keep an eye on her, make sure she doesn't get into anymore trouble. Like she did this morning. And she's mad at me I guess because she doesn't like the fact that I'm trying to save her neck from Touya if he decides that he wants to do something to her."

"Touya? Is that her boyfriend?" Yusuke asked yawning. He then began to stretch, whiling watching Hiei twitch at more sounds of Lain's loud voice.

"Quite woman!" Hiei shouted out angrily. He slammed his fist on the door, which of course created a huge hole in the middle of it. He then retched the rest of the door off and glared at her. "What the hell is your problem!? I've done nothing wrong! I've told you this before!"

"You're the problem!" Lain shouted at him pointing. "I don't like the fact that your following me around! You don't think I can take care of myself!? Well I can Mr. hotshot! I've done it before, and I have been doing it for the last three years now! I don't need someone to keep an eye on me!"

"What the? Why are you doing that?" Yusuke asked snapping out of the world he was in. He looked at Hiei a little confused. "No offense or anything but I think she can take care of herself. Sure she might need help from time to time but I don't think she needs to be stalked."

"My point exactly!" Lain said smiling at Yusuke happily. Finally these people were beginning to make sense! "Yusuke's exactly right you idiot! So stop following me around! I don't care what Kurama's told you! I just want you to leave me alone!"

"Fine," Hiei shot back at her as he tried to surpress his new rage. "I'll leave you the hell alone as you've been asking. Just don't come to me when you need help! Because I won't agree!"

"Fine with me!" Lain shot at him. She then stormed away. She was going back on the deck, were the rain was. To be able to think straight was all she needed.

"Hey wait Lain!" Yusuke called out trying to go after her but stopped when Hiei shot him a nasty look. 

"Don't bother. She's just an annoying little brat, it's not worth your time to try and talk to her," Hiei replied heading back to the room he was staying in. "Just ignore her Urameshi, that's all she wants. To be left alone, to drown in her own pain, suffering, and sorrow."

"I…" Yusuke began and then trailed off. He sighed and then followed behind Hiei.

Lain sat down on the wet deck, it was still raining hard upon her. She now had her sword out and was looking it over. She gripped the hilt harder when the thoughts of the fight with Hiei and her had, came into her mind. She flinched as she recalled what she had heard him said.

'Don't bother. She's just an annoying brat, it's not worth your time to try and talk to her. Just ignore her Urameshi, that's all she wants. To be left alone, to drown in her own pain, suffering, and sorrow.'

"He doesn't know what he's talking about," Lain muttered angrily to herself. She sniffed a little and held back all the tears that wanted to come out. All of what had just happened was going to add on to every other horrible thing she had ever had happen to her in her life.

She sheathed her sword again and then leaned back on her hands. The rain was still coming down, but seemed to be getting lighter. Dawn must have been approaching because it was already started to get light outside. She sniffed again but stopped when she heard foot steeps on the deck. They were approaching her.

"Go away Hiei! I don't want to talk to you!" Lain shouted out frowning. 

"Hey wait a minute. I'm not Hiei," a familiar male voice said walking over to her. It was Kurama, he was wearing a stressed look on his face when he looked down at Lain. "I'm sorry about what has happened between the two of you. I shouldn't have asked him to do what I should have done myself. Lain…I'm sorry."

"But it's not your fault," Lain replied. "You just asked him to do something for you, to stalk me, and he did it. But he didn't have to. He could have said no, so it's his fault and not yours."

"But it is my fault," Kurama said smiling softly. He sat down beside her and looked at her pain stricken face. "Hiei was in debt to me. He had to do as I asked. To get out of the debt him and me had. He had to do it, it's part of his race's rules. You must repay the debt you are in. So it is my fault."

"No it's not," Lain replied not even sure of what she was saying now. She knew she had nothing else to say to support her answer, but she had said it anyway.

"Your just not willing to accept it are you. What is it that you have against admitting that I was the cause of the problem," Kurama asked looking at her again. "I know that I started it, and you know too. Right?"

"Yeah. But I'm sure you had your reasons for it," Lain began and then stopped. She sighed at what she was saying and then looked up at the sky above her. "Yeah. I don't want to accept that you're the reason why the fight began. I mean it's just so unlike you…"

"Is it really?" Kurama asked. "I'm having a hard time remembering what I was like when I was still Yoko Kurama."

"Oh shut-up," Lain said laughing as she pushed him by his shoulder lightly. "You know how you were, you can't have forgotten. You were one of the greatest demons in the world! You know that to! The world's greatest bandit fox!" She laughed again and then smiled. "I do miss the old days though. Everything was so perfect back then. I mean now…everything just seems to be full of hate and pain… Stuff has just gone down, that is if you know what I mean?"

"Yeah everything has changed. But the funny thing is…you've changed also," Kurama said glancing at her and then looked back at the sun that was starting to rise. 

"Have I really?" Lain asked looking at him. "How? I've always thought that I've stayed the same. Even though I can't use my Tantei powers…and well I can't access the Kokuryuna anymore…or otherwise known as the Dragon of the Darkness Flame." She smiled as the memory of the first time she had called it appeared in her head. 

"You can call that?" Kurama asked. "Hiei is still have difficulty accessing it… though I don't think that he's thought about it much lately…well that is since we boarded this ship…he's had other things on his mind…"

"Like what?" Lain asked looking at Kurama with some sort of curiosity to her tone.

"You'll just have to wait and see," Kurama replied smiling at her. "I don't think it would be right for me to tell you."

"Come on! You can tell me! Please, please!" Lain said now almost begging him. She was now on her knees looking at him with a gleeful look. "You can tell me! I won't tell him I swear!"

"No," Kurama replied laughing at her. "I can't do that. He's my friend and I wouldn't want to betray his loyalty to me, that's all… sort of like you?"

"Fine then," Lain said crossing her arms over her chest and then sat back down. The rain started to come down harder. The sun was blocked from view, daylight had started but was not visible. The storm was starting again. She stood up and then  yawned. "Well I guess we should go in… I think I'm starting to get sick, and I don't think it would be a good idea for you to get sick either…" She looked down at her soaking wet clothes and laughed a little. "And besides. I need to change my clothes!"

Kurama stood up after her but didn't follow her when she went inside. He just waited outside, as if he knew something was going to happen.

Lain ran down the steeps and then crashed into something. She looked up from the ground to see Hiei scowling down at her. She picked herself up and then looked around awkwardly. She saw him turn to leave but called out at him. 

"No wait a minute please!" Lain called out grabbing his arm. She blushed a little when she saw him turn around to face her. She gulped and then continued talking. "I…I was talking to Kurama up there… and I thought I might apologize to you for being so rude. I was wrong…and well um…thank you?"

Hiei looked at her a little dumbstruck and then laughed. "You've given up all your pride just to say that to me right?"

"Well yeah…" Lain said looking at him a little confused. "Is that a problem? Or would you have liked me to have just stayed mad at you?"

"What ever," Hiei said as she let go of his arm. "But don't think that I'm going to start following you around again, because I won't. I'm not even going to try and save you anymore. Like you said before you can take care of yourself."

"No…I…" Lain said and then stopped as she held back all of her anger. Her hands turned into fists at her side. She gulped and then begun to talk again. "Look Hiei. I would like you too help me if I need help or ask for it…please?" She had now managed to kill all of her pride, every bit of it had gone down in front of Hiei. The stupid Tantei who was starting to make her miserable.

"And what if I don't want to? I mean you were so rude to me," Hiei said looking at her with a small smile on his face.

"I…" Lain began and then stopped. She had tried to make up with him, tried to have gotten back on his good side… but it wasn't working. He still hated her. She looked as though she was going to cry now but seemed to be holding it all back again. Why was he being so difficult?

"Be nice Hiei," Kurama said rolling his eyes at his friend. "She's apologizing to you. Take it as a complement, because I don't think she's going to do it again. I can barely get her to open up anymore. Just think of this as a new bond between the two of you or something? I mean you do need more friends…"

"What are you talking about? I don't need any friends," Hiei snapped back at Kurama who was shacking his head. 

"Well just shut-up then," Lain said angrily. "Stop being so stupid Hiei! I'm apologizing to you and you better like it! Because I'm not going to do it again! I don't want any more of your crap! Just get along with me and everything will be fine alright!?"

"Wha?" Hiei said a little lost of words. She had just burst out of nowhere at him screaming.

"I'm taking that as a yes," Lain replied storming off in the direction of the Team Urameshi headquarters…a.k.a. the room she was sleeping in with  the rest of the team. She slammed the door open and then charged over to her bed. 

Kuwabara woke up with a startling fright screaming about the ghosts that were trying to get them. Yusuke had jumped out of his bed and was preparing to shot off one of his famous Spirit Gun attacks… but had managed to stop himself when he realized it was just Lain.

Yusuke yawned and then starred at Lain a little annoyed. "Come on lady! Can't you just be a little more quite!? I mean first I hear you yelling out of the bathroom and then next you're here bursting open the door and being really loud! Some people are trying to sleep you know!"

"Save it for someone who cares…" Lain muttered pulling out dry clothes. She now had in her hand a long black tank top and bagging black pants. Next she had long white socks and her only pair of huge black boots with the bells. She also had in her hands one elbow high black cut off glove and the other one that only went up her wrist about three inches. She went to the bathroom that was connected to the room and closed the door and began to change.

"What's up with her?" Kuwabara asked looking around the room sleepily. "Some one's in a bad mood…"

"You're telling me," Yusuke said shaking his head. "Girls are just so strange."

Lain then burst out of the bathroom in her clothes with a bright smile on her face. She walked over to her bed and then threw her wet cloths in her bag and then grabbed her katana in the sheath and flung it over her back.

"Well boys! Let's go already! We're supposed to arrive on Hanging-Neck Island soon! And I want to be in top form for when we start the Dark Tournament!" Lain said still smiling. She then left the room leaving the two boys dumbstruck over her totally positive attitude.

Haha! I finally finished this chapter! Hope you liked it! Read and Review people! Please! Want to know what you think!!! Haha!!!


	3. The Battle Begins!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters. All I own is my own original character Lain 

Yu Yu Hakusho

3: The battle begins!

Saga: The Dark Tournament

Lain sighed as she stepped off of the ship and onto Hanging-Neck Island. A few hours ago she had just found out that there was a parliamentary round on the ship for each time. Only five teams would be left, excluding the Toguro Team who would be the last to fight the only standing team out of the other four. 

Her team had made it through with flying colors, though the monsters didn't like the fact that the apparent human team, such as them, had managed to beat the rest of them. During the episode Yusuke had managed to fall asleep in his chair and was slightly awoken by one of the monsters. This per swayed him into sleepwalking and he pounded the monster to pieces shouting 'STOP IT GRANDMA!' at the top of his lungs a few times, before he fell back into his chair and continued to sleep.

She had been the only one brave enough to wake the boy up, and for good reasons too. When she had tried to awaken him he had grabbed a hold of her around the middle and was mumbling something none of them could understand, but they were thankful for it. When he had grabbed her she let out a horrified scream and slapped him across the face. This woke him up instantly, he had looked around angrily for the culprit that had hit him. When he had spotted Lain in his arms he freaked out and ran away from the group as fast as he could.

Now that Lain was standing outside with the rest of her group she was beginning to make her way towards the hotel. She was following this ship's captain, basicly the man in charge. He would be showing them the path to the hotel and then leave.

As he left Lain heard some remarks about what had happened between her and Yusuke this morning. She didn't dare turn around to look at Kuwabara who was the one who had made all the remarks about it. She hadn't need to, because Yusuke had already hit him over the head with his fist several times. She smiled as she heard his yelp of pain, at least someone was taking out their revenge.

"Where is Yusuke!?" the angrily fourteen year old brown headed girl yelled out. "Tell me where he is Botan! I know that you know where he is!"

"Calm down Kayko!" Botan yelled out backing up.

The short brown haired girl sighed but didn't remove her glare from Botan. She had brown eyes that looked a little tired, from worrying so much about one of her good friends, Yusuke. She was wearing a medium length red dress with a long sleeve white shirt on underneath it. Her long socks were white and her shoes were brown.

"Yes tell us Botan! He is my son after all!" Atsuko yelled out a little drunk. "Tell me now Botan! I don't want him to get hurt again!" She looked as though she were about to cry.

"Where's my brother!?" Shizuru shouted out pointing a finger in Botan's face angrily. "Tell me now! If he's in any danger right this minute it's going to be your head!"

"Calm down! Please!" Botan shouted out backing up, while she waved her hands in front of her face guiltily. "I'll tell you, but you have to promise that you won't get mad at me. After all it's not really my fault. They had to go!"

"Go where?" Kayko asked glaring at Botan. "Botan? Where did they go!?"

"They went to the Dark Tournament on Hanging-Neck Island!" Botan cried out cringing a little. She had expected the girls to explode at her, but nothing happened. They all seemed to be smiling about something she didn't quite understand. "What is all this smiling about!? They're in a dangerous tournament! They could be killed!"

"Well that just means we have to go to this…Hanging-Neck Island place and make sure that they don't," Shizuru said tottering her finger at Botan still. "Well then! Come on Botan! We have to go! I bet there already there!"

"Why didn't Yusuke tell me about this?" Atsuko asked as she was about to cry again. "I'm his mother after all! He should have told me! Why!?"

"There, there, Atsuko," Botan said patting her on the back. "I'm sure he had his reasons. But don't worry, you'll be seeing him soon… I can't believe I just said that…" She backed up a little and then gulped. "So I guess were going then? No matter what?"

"Right!" Kayko said smiling. "Well then! Now that it's all settled…lets go!"

"Oh no," Botan muttered under her breath, while shaking her head. "Why did I say that?"

"Hurry it up will you!?" Koenma shouted out grabbing all of his stuff. "We don't have time! We should have been at Hanging-Neck Island an hour ago! Let's go already!"

"Yes sir!" the blue ogre shouted out following closely behind his master. 

"Finally!" Koenma said bursting out the front door of the room he was in.

"Wow…this place is huge!" Yusuke cried out as he entered the hotel followed by the rest of his team. He looked around and then spotted the front desk. "Might as well get our rooms right?"

"Yeah, right," Lain replied nodding her head. The day was already almost over. Tomorrow would be the first day that they would begin the kick off's on the tournament. Hopefully this year they would have good competition for her, when she had entered the first one, everyone seemed to be at a lower level than her. 

The five of them walked up to the front desk, they seemed to be the only team inside of the hotel so far. The only other people or demons that were in there, were the ones that were going to be watching the fight.

"Team Urameshi," Yusuke said looking at the man in front of him. "We're looking for our rooms. We just got here. We'd like to know where they are."

"Hold on just one minute sir," the man said going over to his computer. He typed at it for a few minutes and then let out a nervous sigh. He looked over to Yusuke. "I'm sorry sir, but we couldn't put you all in separate rooms. "It seems that we have you five split into two rooms."

"Huh?" Lain said doing a double check at the guy. "Not again! First I had to share a room with you clowns on the ship! And now the hotel too! I'm not staying in a room with Yusuke! That's for sure!"

"Fine then! You don't have to!" Yusuke cried out grabbing one of the keys in the clerk's hand. "Not like I care! I'll just bunk with someone else!"

Lain shrugged and then grabbed the other key that was in the clerks hand. "Doesn't bother me one bit." She then began to walk towards the elevator followed by the rest of her group. As they entered and then exited Lain noticed that two of them had disappeared. Yusuke and Kuwabara had decided to share the room, from what she had guessed. Now she was left with… Kurama, and Hiei…

Oh great, Lain thought. I get to share a room with Hiei again. Kurama's nice and all, but at least he doesn't have a starring problem like Hiei… She muttered something under her breath and then found her room number. 127. She pushed the key in the lock and then turned. After she had the door open and the key out she steeped inside, still followed by the two. She looked around the room and the started to laugh a little off tone.

There were only two beds in the room. There were three of them and only two beds.

"Okay! I'm all for the floor!" Lain shouted out running over to a corner in the room. "Have a nice day you two! I think I'm going to sleep!" She then heard a knock on the door and jumped out of surprised. "What the?"

She walked over to the door, leaving the two demon's behind her dumbstruck. When she opened the door she saw one of  the bell boys with her luggage. She lunged out and grabbed it. She happened to be a little edgy this morning because of how the rooms were arranged and forgot to thank him. Instead she slammed the door in his face, while dragging in Kurama and Hiei's stuff inside as well.

"Here you go," Lain called out leaving their stuff in the center of the room. She dragged her own suitcase over to her corner of the room and then sat down.

"You don't have to sleep on the floor you know," Hiei said looking at her strangely. "They have a couch."

"Huh?" Lain said looking at the couch, which happened to be right next to her. "Oh! I guess they do!" She laughed nervously, while scratching the back of her head. "Cool!" She then jumped up and walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Why are you…acting so strange?" Kurama asked looking at her a little nervous because of her attitude. "Your not acting like yourself…"

"Am I not?" Lain asked laughing nervously again. "I guess not… well uh…you see I'm not really used to this sort of stuff…." She laughed again. "Well it was sort of different when we had the whole team in one room, I mean not that, that still didn't annoy me. It's just that now that I'm staying in a room with you and Hiei, it's a little different. I know the two of you guys better than the other too…well you see…uh…yeah?"

"So you're saying that you're embarrassed?" Hiei asked raising an eyebrow at her. "There goes all of your pride for yourself again. Over something as stupid as this. And don't tell me your going to apologize either."

"Aw…shut-up!" Lain shot back at him frowning a little. "I hope you're not going to be like that the whole time that we're here, because I don't want to hear it anymore!"

Hiei just looked at her a little confused and then shrugged his shoulders. He then began to walk over to the door but stopped half way when Lain called out to him.

"And were do you think you're going?" Lain asked looking at him sternly. "Hopefully not to attack anyone, right?"

"It's none of your concern," Hiei remarked stepping outside of the door. He closed it behind him and then started his way down the hall.

"We're here finally!" Kayko shouted out happily. "So were supposed to enter here right?"

"Yeah, right," Botan said nervously. She looked around as if trying to find someone. "What the!? Lord Koenma!?" 

"Botan!" a tall man said walking over to her. "You recognized me! How wonderful!"

"You got tall!" Botan said looking at him a little dreamily, she found him extremely attractive. "You don't look like a toddler anymore!"

Koenma almost fell down on the ground after her remark but managed to stay standing. "Botan!"

"Sorry sir," Botan replied hanging her head down a little.

"You're here  for the tournament too? To watch Yusuke?" Koenma asked.

"Yusuke!?" Atsuko cried out looking around wildly. "Where is he!? Where is my kid!? Oh when I find him I'm going to give him a good lecture."

"Atsuko! Don't be like that!" Kayko said starting in. "I'm sure he just forgot to tell you! I mean look he even forgot to tell…me… Yusuke! I'm so mad at you right no!" She frowned at an invisible person.

"Uh…well," Koenma said and then paused. "I guess I'll see you latter. I have to go and get my seats. Hope you guys have a fun time!"

"You to Lord Koenma!" Botan cried out happily as she waved at him for a moment when he left. "Well then girls! Let's go and find our seats!"

"Right!" Shizuru said smiling. "Then we can watch my brother and Yusuke fight!"

Lain woke up to someone shacking her in a hurry.

"What the?" Lain began as she tried to open her eyes. When she did she saw Kurama standing over her looking a little worried. "I thought you were already up! We're going to be late if you don't hurry! Go and change already!"

"What are you talking about?" Lain asked yawning. She sat up and then began to stretch. She stopped half way as she realized what Kurama had just said. She jumped up instantly and then began to run over to her suitcase and rummage around inside of it in a hurry.

Hiei laughed a little as he watched the panicked teen try and get all of her stuff.

Lain shot him a nasty look as she entered the bathroom with all of the stuff she needed.

Kurama just looked at Lain a little amazed at such a fast pace that she was going. He heard the shower turn on and turn off a few minutes latter. He looked at the clock that was above the door. They had ten minutes to get down to the ring.

As if one q Lain burst out of the bathroom. She had her hair tied back in the red rubber band again but was wearing something different. She had on a long sleeve torn up dark blue shirt. Over the blue shirt was a long short sleeve shirt. Her cargo pants were black. Around her waist she still had on the brown belt full of pockets. Stuck between the belt was her sword in its dark blue sheath. On her feet were her boots but they weren't buckled up or tied.

She walked over to the door looking at the two men a little strangely. "Well then. Lets hurry. Right? We only have like…" She checked up at the clock. "Five minutes?"

"Oh, right!" Kurama shouted out walking over to the door followed by a confused Hiei.

The three of them had met up with Yusuke and Kuwabara along the way. As soon as they had entered the area where the fights were going to be held, they heard there team being called over the speakers that were set-up all around the stadium.

"Will Team Urameshi please report to the arena!? You have five minutes to get here! Or you will be discwolified and will not be able to praticipte in any more of the tournament!" a young fox girl was calling all of this into the microphone she was holding. She had orange red hair that was short and a little bushy. On the top of her head she had fox hears and sticking out of her yellow short she had a small foxtail. She was wearing black tights and short black boots. Her shirt was white and the small tie she was wearing was a light blue. "You have three minutes Urameshi Team!"

"Here!" Yusuke cried out as he slammed into the edge of the ring. "Were all right here! Sorry were late! Some of us woke up late this morning!"

"Shut-up!" Lain shouted out slamming him over the head with her fist. "Well were here…uh…miss? What's happening?"

"You are one of the first teams the will be fighting," the fox girl said. "Will you please pick one of your team mates to come up and participate in the first round?"

"Yeah that's easy," Kuwabara began stepping forward. "It's going to be-" He was cut off by Lain who jumped into the ring.

"Me!" Lain shouted out smiling. "Okay then! Let the match begin lady!"

"Right!" The fox girl called out. "This is Koto your referee for the 16th anuale Dark Tournament. From Team Urameshi we have…" She looked at Lain.

"Lain Mikado," Lain said as Koto gasped.

"I can't believe it foaks! But we have the legendary Lain Mikado! She is participating again in the tournament! What did I tell you!" Koto said pausing and then began again. "She would return! And she has! If you don't know already Lain entered the first Dark Tournament sixteen years ago and finished all the contestants off with a bang!"

A boy that was on the other side of the ring coughed a little. He had brown hair but it was mostly covered up with a baggy stripped red and yellow hat. He was wearing a long sleeve red shirt, with yellow sleeves. His shorts were brown and at his side he had a small green bag. His ankle high socks were white and he wore a sort of nervous look on his face and brown eyes. He coughed again, a little louder.

"Oh and over here we have Rinku from Team Rokuyukai!" Koto finished up sounding excited. "Will the two f you please approach the center of the ring so we can begin!?"

Lain hopped around on one of her feet and took off one of her boots. She took off the other one next, along with her white socks and then threw them out of the ring. They managed to miss Yusuke's head, but just barely. She stood up a few seconds latter and heard the crowd cheer, the battle was going to begin and she was happy about it. 

Lain walked forward so she was at least five feet away from the very nervous Rinku. She drew her sword from her sheath and then held it in front of her in a defensive stance. She smiled at the boy and then spoke.

"Give it all you got kid, because your going to have to, to beat me," Lain said still smirking at the boy. The battle had begun

Yep, yep! I finished this chapter! Sorry it took so long! I had to like write it six times because I didn't like it and I wanted to get everything right and such. Hopefully I will be sticking pretty close to what happens in the battles and such. Well not totally because Lain isn't in the series at all… Well read and review people! Until the next chapter!!!


	4. Lain and Kurama battle

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters. So don't even think about suing me. But I do own Lain Mikado and some of the plot that I didn't get from the series.

Yu Yu Hakusho

4: Lain and Kurama battle

Saga: The Dark Tournament

Rinku was still looking at Lain nervously as she got into her defensive stance. He gulped and then begun his first attack, more like rather move. He smiled at her and then moved closer to the outer edge of the ring. He drew in a breath and then began to run around the edge of the ring at top speed.

Lain twisted her head around, looking for the boy every time that she saw his bright clothing flash out in front of her. She grinned at what he was doing and then lowered her sword. She sighed and then spoke.

"I see you have incredible speed," Lain said as she began to sheath her sword, she had figured that she would need it in the first part of her battle, considering the fact that she had thought they would be doing fighting, rather than her watching him run around the ring. "But I'd rather get straight down to business." 

Rinku stuck his tongue out at her and then picked up his speed a little more, hoping that he would some how confuse her. It didn't seem to be working because Lain seemed to be paying no attention to him at all.

Lain drew in a breath and then got down into a sort of crouched position on the heals of her feet. She drew back her left hand to keep her balance and then pulled her right hand towards her chest. She then closed her eyes and listened to the sound of Rinku's feet hitting the floor or the ring. She sucked in a breath and then let it out slowly. Her eyes came open a bit, but she was still focusing on the sound of the boy's movement. 

A few seconds latter hey eyes shot open all the way and she shoved her right hand away from her body and out in front of her. A huge mass of what seemed to be air, or her spirit energy erupted in front of her, pushing itself in the direction in front of her.

The wave of the unknown force slammed into the body of Rinku, who had just arrived in front of Lain on his passing around the ring. He fell to the ground instantly and didn't get back up.

"And it looks as though the poor boy is already down!" Koto cried out rushing over to him. "Well there seems to be no reason for a ten count, he looks as though he's out cold!"

Lain smiled as she realized that she had one her first match. It looked as though she wouldn't have a problem getting through the tournament without her Tantei powers, no matter how much she wished she could use them again.

She begun to make her way over to the rest of her team but stopped dead when she saw the look of confusion and horror spread onto Yusuke's face. She looked at him confused and then it snapped inside of her. Rinku must have gotten up, what other reason would the look be on Yusuke's face for.

Lain shot her hand down at the hilt of her sword in her sheath at top speed; it was unseen to the people around her. She flipped the sword up and spun around, still going at the same speed. She now had her sword in front of her chest and face, from behind it would have been the back of her head and her back. Luckily she had noticed what was going on because Rinku was back up, and showing his true weapons. 

Eight Yo-yo's, four to each hand. He had managed to get up fast enough and pull out his weapons; he had also thrown them at her when her back was turned to him. Leaving her almost defenseless.

Lain frowned at him as she flipped her sword a little to block the movements of the Yo-yo's. She had managed but something happened that she hadn't expected. The yo-yos had twisted themselves around her sword, making it impossible for her to move the sword at all.

She tried to jerk it, but got no success.

"It looks as though I have the upper hand!" Rinku shouted out flipping the strings to the yo-yo's that were attached to his hands. 

Lain was sent flying up into the air, about a good five feet, and then sent hurdling back down to the ring. She, for some reason, was now willing to let go of her prized katana. This however was the disadvantage for her, because she all free game. 

Rinku did the attack again. She had still not managed to learn that it was better to drop the sword and do another way of attacking. He smiled as the thought of winning came into his mind. He was going to, this girl seemed to be stupider than he thought she was going to be. Her defense seemed to be dropping because of her will not to let go of the sword.

"Drop the sword stupid!" Yusuke shouted out get angry. "Can't you see that it's slowing you down?! Just drop it! Get it back latter after you've defeated this stupid kid!"

"Shut-up!" Lain screamed back at him clutching the sword as tight as she could. She screamed a little as she was lurched back up into the air. Higher than she was last time. She looked down below her, scared for the first time. She looked at Rinku and then back over to her horrified teammates. She couldn't let go of her sword now. If she did she was going to fall to her death, but if she didn't she would most likely stay up here until the kid either decided to slam her into the ground, unravel the strings, or let her lose her grip.

She found out a second latter, it was a horrible surprise. He grinned up at her, a little frightened, but dropped the strings around her sword, letting her fall the ninety feet to the ground.

"No!" Kurama shouted out running towards the ring. He was pushed back by Koto though.

"I'm sorry Mr. but I can't let you into the ring," Koto said. "It's against the rules."

"I don't care!" Kurama shouted out trying to get passed her again. "I'm not going to let her die like this! I don't want to see this happen again!"

"Kurama, you surprise me," Hiei said sounding as though he were a little board. He was eying Lain as she was sent hurdling down. "She's got more to her than she looks. Can't you tell? She hasn't used her full potential. Have you already forgotten that she is a Tantei?"

"But she's not right now! She can't use her powers!" Kurama shouted out at Hiei angrily. "She's going to die if we don't do something about it!"

"No she's not," Yusuke said looking at Lain as she seemed to be slowing down. "No… she isn't."

Lain focused to what was happening around her. She still had about a good sixty feet before she hit the ground. She arched her sword back in her arm and then threw it at the ground below her. She took in a deep breath and then flung her arms and legs out so she looked as though she were making the figure x.

"I, Lain Mikado, call upon your powers to help me in my time of need! Though I be a mortal I pray that you might lend me your strength to destroy this death I am about to meet!" Lain shouted this out and then smiled as she noticed she started to slow down. She hit the ground at a little too much force. She had landed on her hands and feet, catlike. The ring shoke a little from her impact, but not much.

She picked herself up off from the ground and looked at Rinku with a big grin on her face.

"Thought you could get rid of the famous Lain Mikado! Didn't you!?" Lain shouted out laughing a little. "Nice try kid! Best fight I've had in a long time! But I'm afraid your luck ends here! I'm using all I got now!"

"What!?" Rinku shouted out nervously. "I…I…what do you mean!?"

"I'll have to show you!" Lain said walking over to her sword. She pulled it out of the ground and then rose it about her head. She started to chant something that no one could hear and then slammed her sword back into the ground. A black flame went up around the ring, and created what looked like an X in the middle.

"Darker than Darkness!" Lain shouted out as the flame flickered out and then appeared in the shape of a fire dragon in front of Rinku.

Rinku looked at it as though he were going to die instantly. He was almost right. The dragon let out a roar and then exploded in front of him. He was instantly sent flying out of the ring and into the wall around the seating area. It crumbled below him. He was sure to have been knocked out.

"That…that was amazing!" Koto cried out jumping into the air. "The Dragon Nidhogg! The death eater from hell! This is one and a lifetime stuff folks! And here we have it! One! Two! Three! Four! Five! Six! Seven! Eight! Nine! And ten! Lain Mikado wins her first round!"

Lain smiled as she stepped away from the ring and yawned. She had wasted so much of her energy calling the Dragon. Most of the crowd was cheering, or were they hissing at her? She couldn't tell. She continued walking over to the edge of the ring and jumped down, or more like stumbled down and yawned again.

"Thanks Kurama," Lain said smiling at him happily.

"For what may I ask?" Kurama said looking a little confused at what she had said to him.

"You wanted to save me when I was falling, I heard you," Lain said smiling at him and then began to stretch. "You were pretty loud, but still… it was nice to know that people cared about me again."

"I guess your welcome," Kurama answered still not to sure about what she was saying. 

Lain walked over to where her boots lay and sat down besides the. Hiei was standing right next to her, leaning against the wall that separated them from the hallway. She began to put on her left boot but was interrupted by his conversation that he was starting with her.

"So you can call Nidhogg? The death eater Dragon?" Hiei asked looking at her as though he were a little surprised. "Impressive. More than I thought you could do." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lain asked as she finished putting on her shoes. She then leaned against the wall behind her also. "You didn't think that I could do anything with out my Tantei powers right? That I was a hopeless fool?"

"No," Hiei remarked frowning at what she had just said. "Don't get into a fight with me again. That is unless you want me to be against you?"

Lain yawned but didn't answer what he had just said. 

"Kurama's fighting next," Kuwabara said sounding a little hurt. "He's against Roto."

"Roto?" Lain asked. "Isn't he the guy…aw…what ever. I just want to go to sleep. I can't take this much more. That stupid attack took a lot out of me. I hope the kids happy that I didn't kill him, I had to use a lot to hold the Dragon's force back. Practically tore my mind apart. Having to fight against him…"

Everyone was quite as Kurama stepped into the ring, though they didn't have any dought against him winning against Roto. They all knew he would, considering the fact at how much power he had.

"Second round everyone!" Koto shouted out smiling once more. "Kurama vs. Roto!"

As soon as she had said this Kurama went on offensive and started to attack Roto, as soon as he began to let up and watch the demon, he started to talk to him.

"You want to know something ironic?" Roto asked smiling happily, even though he had just gotten the crap beaten out of him. "It's ironic that I'm going to have to win this match, at the sake of another's life. And that you're going to die."

"What are you talking about?" Kurama asked sounding confused at the statement that Roto had just said. 

"You know I have a brother, he's bound to me by this device, it tells him to kill who ever he has been tracking down," Roto said steeping back. He reached into the inside of his green jacket and pulled out a small device with a red button on it.

"And what is it to me?" Kurama asked. "There's no one out there that could be killed by him."

"Well you see Kurama, everyone knows about your little story that happened fifteen years ago, about how you were killed when you were Yoko Kurama. The bandit fox demon," Roto said smiling more widely. "About how you used your last spirit energy to be brought into a human form, how you are now. Your mother, she is human right? The only one that can't be protected all of the time, the one who is being stalked at this moment by my brother?"

"I…" Kurama began and then frowned at what Roto was saying. Should he take him seriously? Or was Roto just playing around with him. He glanced over at his group. Lain had fallen asleep and Hiei was now sitting down beside her. Yusuke and Kuwabara were now watching every move that he was making. He had better take him seriously, for if not, then he might make a grave mistake in not believing him.

"Don't move. Or I'll kill her," Roto said steeping forward.

Kurama put his hands inside of his white pants and then pulled out his left. He flicked a pebble at Roto. Roto laughed at what Kurama had just done and then took a steep forward.

"Wise decision," Roto said grinning more widely. "Now welcome to my word of pain!"

Roto charged at Kurama, and quickly dove a punch right into his gut. He slammed in another one and then kneed him in the face with his left leg. The punishment for Kurama's actions continued on for a while, with the worried looks of his friends, which were wondering why he wasn't fighting back.

Roto stopped what he was doing and then backed up, looking at his work. Kurama had started to bleed and was now looking at Roto with deep loathing. He then rose his foot up from the ground and spoke to him.

"I want you to lick the slime off of my shoe," Roto said shoving his foot forward, closer to Kurama's face, Kurama had fallen to his knee's a minute latter before Roto had asked him to do this. 

"No," Kurama replied looking at Roto stupidly.

"Do it now or I'll kill your mother! I said lick the slime off of my shoe!" Roto shouted out again urging his foot forward more. "Now!"

"Go ahead and press it then," Kurama said picking himself up. He shrugged his shoulders at the demon and then began to dust himself off.

Roto twitched at what Kurama had just said and then slammed down his finger on the button, or so he had thought. He couldn't get his arm to move, nothing was being able to move at all in his body. He looked around wildly with his eyes and then glared at Kurama. "What have you done!?"

"Nothing much," Kurama replied smiling at him stupidly. "Just something that you couldn't see, because of a distraction. I flicked the pebble, you didn't realize that I also flicked a Death Seed at you. It's punctured in your chest. It will take a few minutes, but when it blooms, throne vines will sprout from it, killing you."

"What!? No!" Roto screamed out trying to move again, but got no success like before.

Kurama walked over to Roto and then pulled the device out of his hand. He held it in front of Roto's face and then smashed it.

"You will die," Kurama said glaring at him. "You have no right to try and blackmail people like this. This isn't what this tournament was made for. Fighting, if you can't do that, then you are no true demon. Die."

"No! Please! Stop! Make it stop! I'll do anything! Please just don't let me die!" Roto pleaded looking at Kurama horrified. "I swear! I'll never do anything wrong again in my life. I'll be sworn to doing good deeds! Please! Just don't let me die like this!"

"No," Kurama replied as his glare got more intense. "You don't deserve any mercy from me."

Kurama tried his back on the screaming Roto, he was still pleading. But it all stopped when the Death Seed had sprouted. He was dead.

"The…the winner is Kurama, from Team Urameshi!" Koto said pausing a little, she was still shocked at what Kurama had just done to Roto to kill him. "Next fighters please steep into the ring!"

Kurama steeped out of the ring and looked at his teammates happily. 

Hiei raised an eyebrow at him, a little shocked at what he had just done. How he had killed Roto so violently.

Lain jumped out of the sleep she was in, when Koto's booming voice rung through the stadium again. 

"From Team Rokoyukai we have Zeru…the…" She paused and looked at him a little confused. "Team leader?"

"Right," Zeru said steeping into the ring. "Who will I be fighting from that pathetic team?"

"Me," Hiei said steeping forward. He could hear Lain yawn from behind him and then get up from her sitting position. "That is if you're not to scared to fight me?"

"Team leader?" Lain asked yawning. "Don't you think it's a little early in the game for the leader to be fighting? I mean we still have two more from that stupid team to fight? Right?"

"Yeah," Yusuke said looking from Zeru and then over to Lain. "I'm curious about that too." 

"No questions," Zeru said. "Let's just get this match started, I'm tried of waiting around."

"Fine," Hiei said steeping into the ring. He took off his long black coat and then threw it outside of the ring. He was wearing a short sleeve blue shirt, with black pants. His boots were black, and he had a white bandana over his Jagan eye, in the center of his forehead. 

Lain laughed a little at what he was doing, but said nothing. She was surprised that he hadn't even shot a nasty look at her.

"Hey Hiei!" Lain shouted out at him. "I know you probably already know this and stuff…but I just thought I might let you know that he's got some good elemental fire attacks on his side. I'd watch my back if I were you."

"Well said," Hiei answered not even bothering to look at her. "I respect the fact that he has these abilities, it will just make the fight better." Hiei grinned as he approached the center of the ring, ready to fight the team leader from Team Rokoyukai. 

Yeah end of another. Hope you people that are reading it like what's happening. Cause I think I've done a farley good job on it so far. Well thanks for reading, and please review!!


	5. Knives and Dragons

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Yu Hakusho or any of its characters. All I own is my own original character Lain Mikado and parts of the plot that I did not borrow from the series… oh and to you people out there… do you know where you can post totally original stories that you made up, on this site? Tell me please, thanks! Read on please!

  
Yu Yu Hakusho

5: Knives and Dragons

Saga: The Dark Tournament

Hiei stepped in the center of the ring. He was now at least ten feet away from the leader of Team Rokoyukai. He smirked at the fire master but got nothing but a pathetic look from him.

"Okay!" Koto shouted out bouncing around the ring a little. "We now will have the team leader from team Rokoyukai… wait a minute… team leader!? What are you fighting to early for! Why aren't you fighting last!?"

"Nothing at all," Zeru said sneering at her. "I've just decided to fight that's all. And besides…  I was keener to fighting that young lady over there. That dragon she called forth… the Dragon Nidhogg, amazing, considering that it is very rare for anyone to call forth something from the underworld. It takes a good fighter, and a great deal of training."

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but right now she's out of order and not in the ring. You're going to have to fight me, though I will say that it will not be much of a let down. Considering that right now I have twice the power she has," Hiei said looking at Zeru with the same smirk. "So don't worry about it. You'll still have a good fight, that is if that was what you were worried about."

"You be quite," Zeru shot back at him angrily. "Do you think I care about fighting you? A nobody such as you has to honor fighting me. I will destroy you and then the rest of your team until I will be able to fight the famous Lain Mikado."

"What the hell's his problem!?" Lain shouted out loud enough for Koto's microphone to get wind of what she had just said. "You, idiot! No honor in fighting in Hiei!? What a loud of crap! He's a Tantei like me! You've got all your honor right there!" She shook her fist at Zeru and started walking forward, near the ring, she was planning on confronting the stupid warrior.

"Lain!" Yusuke shouted out grabbing her around the middle. "Don't interfere with what's happening! You'll get Hiei disqualified and we'll have our first loss! I don't want that to happen!!"

"But-" Lain began but was cut off by Yusuke jerking her back once again.

"Hey! Calm down already miss hot stuff! What have you got for protecting Hiei?!" Yusuke asked looking at Lain confused.

"Lemma go!" Lain shouted out looking at Yusuke horrified. "I do not have a thing for Hiei if that is what you are implying!"

"But I…" He cut himself short because Lain had already managed to flip him onto the ground and was walking away from him red in the face. "Never said anything about her having a thing for him. Just thought she was being sisterly to him or something like that… What a confusing girl…"

Hiei groaned at what was happening around him. That girl was starting to get on his nerves a little. Thinking that she should interfere in his battles, he would kill her if she had done so. He then reached up to his white bandana at the back of his head and smirked at Zeru.

"Guess what… You get the honor of seeing my Jagan eye before you die here," Hiei said still smirking at him. "Lucky one aren't you?"

Hiei undid his headband and let it drop to the floor of the ring. A third eye was seen on his forehead, closed. It opened slowly, but did nothing but look at his appoint, Zeru.

"That's the famous Jagan eye? What a loud of crap! I don't have time to stand around here listen to your idle chatter about some stupid third eye! Look! It doesn't even do anything!" Zeru shouted out laughing. "Will you just hurry up and start the fight already lady! I don't have all the time in the world! I came here to fight strong fighters! And this is nothing for me! Not even a warm up act!"

Hiei winced at what Zeru had yelled at him and then began to talk again. "Don't insult the Jagan eye. It's something that you will never posses, and very few have. You'd be lucky to see or have one!"

"Just shut-up and fight me already!" Zeru shouted out as he threw his arms in a front ward direction. The ring was then in gulfed in flames. "How's this for you Hiei!? Hot enough!?"

Hiei just looked at Zeru stupidly. He wasn't even phased at all.

"What the," Zeru said angrily. He was now beginning to shake a little at what was happening around him. Hiei had managed not to even get touched at all by his fire attack.

"Have you anything else that is more powerful?" Hiei asked looking at Zeru lazily. "That attack wasn't of much power. And if that was you're strongest… we'll I'm sorry, but you're going to have a tough time fighting me."

"Fine boy! You want to see my power! We'll here it is! Just don't come complaining to me when you're dead because of your stupidity!" Zeru shouted out sounding even more annoyed. He rose his hands up and then sent a huge massive wave of flames directly at Hiei, smiling.

When the fire disappeared Hiei was still standing, he looked extremely scorched.  Zeru looks at Hiei as if in amazement. How could the boy still be standing!?

Hiei fell to the ground in defeat.

The crowd all looked on at him in a gasp. Hiei… was dead.

"N-n-no!" Lain screamed out looking at Hiei's limp body. "He can't be dead! No! I won't take this for an answer! Hiei you idiot! Why did you have to die!?"

"Calm down," Kurama said grabbing Lain's arm so she wouldn't rush into the ring for the third time that day. "It's alright. He's not dead. I'm sure of it, I mean that couldn't have defeated him… couldn't it…"

"I don't know!" Lain shouted out. "Just let me go! I want to know what's wrong with him! Why isn't he standing up if he's not hurt! Hiei! Get up you stupid idiot! You can't die on me now!"

Koto looked at Hiei's body and then snapped out of what world she was in. "Well folks, it seems that we have our first death and our first loss for Team Urameshi. There's no need to count, considering that how badly he is burned… It'd be a miracle if he actually survived."

Why did that stupid woman have to be so loud? Everyone would hear what she was yelling.  Hiei thought this as he lay on the ground. He could hear the crowd cheering for the first loss of his team. He groaned at what was happening. He wished Lain would just shut up. Why was she freaking out like that? 

He moved his arm and then slowly picked himself up from the ground. The crowd and the rest of his team looked at him amazed IT seemed that he was still alive.

"It is a miracle! He's alive!" Koto shouted out looking at him a little sadly. "And I and anyone one else would have thought he was dead."

"Just get out of the ring," Hiei said looking at Koto as he tore off the remaining parts of his shirt. "You're not going to want to be in the ring when my final attack takes place. It's not going to be a nice sight. That is unless you want to die?"

"What!?" Koto shouted out. "Did you hear that folks! It seems that Hiei has an attack that is going to kill Zeru! Well then! Lets see it already!" She jumped out of the ring and prowled around it impatiently. 

"Well Zeru, nice knowing you," Hiei said looking at him with a bright smirk. "It seems that you're also going to be lucky enough to see my dragon."

"What are you talking about…" Zeru said backing away from Hiei horrified. 

"I Hiei… Call upon the Dragon. The Dragon of Darkness Flame!" Hiei shouted out.

"Well this is a surprise," Kurama said as the area around the stadium started to go dark. "Who would have thought that he would be using this technique to soon?"

"What are you talking about?" Lain asked looking at Kurama confused. She had just gotten over the fact that Hiei was still alive, and not dead as she had thought.

"You'll see. Just watch."

A huge purple and black shadow-like beast appeared in front of Zeru. It was in the shape of a foggy looking dragon. It let out a screech and then slammed into Zeru. He was engulfed in side of the dragon, he seemed to be screaming out in pain as he died.

As soon as the dragon vanished and the weather went back to normal, everyone looked for Zeru. Where was he? All they could see was a black imprint on the side of the ring, nothing else. He was nowhere in sight.

"Where is he!?" Koto shouted out prancing around the ring looking for Zeru's body. "It seems that he has been totally vaporized! I can't believe it! What a turn of events! And we all thought Hiei was done for! But it seems that Zeru was the actual one! Well… Round three, Zeru vs. Hiei… Team Urameshi takes the win!"

Hiei sighed at what had just happened and walked over to the side of the ring. His right arm hung limply at his side, charred looking. He looked at Kurama and then to Lain as he jumped down out of the ring.

"That was nice," Lain said looking at him as he walked past her to sit on the ground, against the side of the stadium again. "But… I don't understand one thing."

"What is it?" Hiei said. 

"Why did you use such a powerful attack on him? You could have killed him instantly, it wouldn't have been that hard," Lain said looking at him confused.

"Why were you so loud when you thought I was dying?" Hiei asked ignoring her question. "Well?"

"Um… nothing," Lain replied turning her back on him. She then walked over closer to the ring, leaving Hiei alone to himself. 

"Well who's fighting next!? Will the next fighters please steep into the ring!" Koto shouted out looking from Team Urameshi to their apposing team. 

The last remaining team members from Team Rokoyukai looked at the people from Team Urameshi in horror.

"Were not fighting!" one of the shouted out running to the exit that was a few yards away from them.

"Same here man! I don't want to die!" the last one shouted out following the other out of the stadium.

"What a bunch of cowards!" Koto shouted out. "You should have never entered if you didn't want to fight!"

A minute latter screams were heard from the exit that the other two members had just left in. It was the two of them. They sounded as though they were dying. Something must have got them… but what?

Lain looked at the exit with careful eyes. Out of the darkness steeped a tall man with a dark blue mohawk. He had a black jacket on with a tan puffy outline around the collar. His almost skin tight pants were also black, and on his feet were brown boots. His eyes were a dark blue and a little blood shot, considering that he was drunk. And over his nose he had what looked to be white tape. 

He staggered towards were Koto stood, now besides Lain.

Lain looked over to Koto in confusion. "Who's he?" 

"I don't know," Koto said looking back at Lain just as confused. "Hey! You there! Who are you!? And what are you doing here!?"

"Me?" the man asked laughing a little drunkenly as he staggered close to Lain and Koto. He was now only a few yards away. "I'm the real Team captain. The names Chuu."

"Uh…" Lain said looking at him with a little disgust. "Are you drunk?"

"What? Me? No…" Chuu said shaking his head and then blushing at her. He stopped right in front of her and then fell forward. 

Lain's arms flung up to keep him standing.

"What!? You are drunk! You idiot!" Lain shouted out looking at him. 

"So what if I am? What's a pretty little lady such as yourself going to do about it?" Chuu asked blushing even more. "How's about me and you go on a date after I win this tournament?"

"Umm… Excuse me!" Koto said butting in. She looked extremely annoyed and jealous as to what was happening.

"Hey lady… don't bother me now… I'm just asking this here pretty girl on a date…" Chuu said looking at Koto a little annoyed.

"No way," Lain replied dropping him to the ground. 

"Aw… come on!" Chuu said getting back up while rubbing the top of his head. "Aren't you going to even give me a chance?"

"Hmm…" Lain put her index finger on her chin and looked as though she were going into deep thought. She then looked over in the direction Yusuke was standing. "Only if you manage to defeat Yusuke."

"What!?" Yusuke shouted out looking at Lain horrified. "Hey! Look here! I don't do this sort of stuff! You leave me out of this Lain! And I mean it too!"

"Alright," Chuu said shrugging his shoulders. "Shouldn't be too hard…" He cracked his knuckles and then looked around. "Hey… isn't there supposed to be a ref around here somewhere?"

"That's me," Koto said looking up at him even more annoyed. "I'm the ref."

"Oh cool. So are you going to ref what's happening right?" Chuu asked looking at her drunkenly.

"I don't know if I should," Koto said looking at him.

"Hey! I was the Team captain of Team Rokoyukai! I lost when we were playing rock, paper, scissors to decided who was going to be the alternate!" Chuu shouted out looking at Koto hurt. "Why did I choose paper!? Come miss fox lady… I'd be real nice of you! And besides two of my team members are already out of the game… and there is still one left that has a will to fight! I'm not chickening out!"

"Fine, fine!" Koto shouted out walking over to the ring. "Will the fighters please steep into the ring!?"

"That's you Yusuke," Lain said looking over to Yusuke smiling. 

He walked over to Lain and then stopped. "Look. What if I don't want to fight him?"

"Oh come on Yusuke! Please!" Lain shouted out practically begging him now. She then gave him a swift hit on the back and pushed him forward. "Yusuke! Do it for me please!"

"What!?" Yusuke shouted out spinning around. "You fight him! This is your battle! Start and finish it yourself!"

"Yusuke! I already made a bet!" Lain shouted out getting a little angry with him. "Just do it for me please!"

"Fine! If it'll shut that annoying voice of yours up!" Yusuke shouted out getting away from her. He dusted himself off and then walked over to the ring and steeped inside. "I'm fighting." 

"Okay!" Koto yelled but didn't have that certain tone in her voice that sounded excided about what was going to happen. She looked at the two of them and then steeped back away. She waited another minutes and then looked at them both stupidly. "You can start you know…"

"Okay!" Chuu shouted out. He looked at Yusuke and then cracked his neck. "You better be a good fighter boy… Because if she is relaying on you for a bet… then you've got to be the best on the team…"

"Him!? The best!?" Kuwabara shouted out laughing. "That's a lie!"

"Shut-up! Kuwabara!" Lain shouted out glaring at him. "Don't make him lose his concentration! I don't want to go out on a date with this guy! It's not something that I'm going to be looking forward too!"

Kuwabara just shook his head at Lain and then muttered something under his breath.

"What was that!?" Lain shouted out steeping forward with his fists at her side. "Just shut-up!"

"Be quite! All of you!" Hiei shouted out glaring at the two of them. "If you haven't noticed… I'm trying to watch what's happening!"

"Oh!" Lain muttered as she spun around to see what was happening now. 

Yusuke and Chuu had now just begun to fight.

Yusuke's eyes moved around the ring, tracing after the quick movements of Chuu. He dodged the first attack that he had thrown at him… and was now managing to keep up with his speed.

All of a sudden, Chuu appeared right in front of Yusuke and threw a punch right into Yusuke, who had not been expecting it. 

Yusuke was sent flaying back out of the ring and into the wall that was on the outside of the stands. He was now covered in the rubble that had fall out of where he had landed.

"Uh…" Koto said looking at Yusuke stupidly and then over to Chuu. "That was…extremely short… Alright then… Here starts the count… One…two…three…four…five…six…seven…eight…nine-"

She was cut off in mid sentence as Yusuke jumped right out of the rubble he was buried in, and into the ring. He looked over to Koto and then Chuu.

"Nice warm up," Yusuke said smiling at him. "Here's something for you too… Spirit gun!" He had his arm up in the form of a gun as a bright blue beam of light shot out of it. It missed Chuu. But he had done this on purpose though.

"What the hell did you do that for!?" Lain shouted out frowning at Yusuke. Her hands had now formed into fists angrily. "Botan told me you can only do that once! Boy! You have worse aim than my grandma! She could do better than that!"

"Shut-up!" Yusuke shouted back. "I can do this more than once a day you know! I've trained more! So I'd shut my trap if I were you! That is if you want me to loose."

"You wouldn't dare!" Lain shot back at him. "You'd make a loss for the team! Not just for me!"

"You want to bet?" Yusuke said glaring at her. "So shut-up!"

"Fine," Lain muttered crossing her arms over her chest. She had a poutey look on her face. Yusuke had just yelled at her for no real reason at all.

"Impressive… but not all that great," Chuu said shrugging his shoulders at Yusuke. "But I'm not intimidated if that's what you were aiming for." He then raised his hands up in front of his chest and formed a large power ball in his hands. He smiled at Yusuke and then threw it at him.

Yusuke's hand shot up and then fired another spirit gun at Chuu's ball of power.

The crowed and Team Urameshi looked horrified at what was about to happen. It looked as though Chuu's power ball out destroy the ring, with them both along with it!

As soon as both spirit attacks reached each other a huge wave of smoke appeared. They had both canceled each other out.

Chuu raised his hands up again. He created an even larger one, which scared the crowd and the team even more than his last attack. He threw it at Yusuke.

Like before Yusuke shot his hand up and fired a Spirit Gun attack at him. But this time he fired two instead of one, considering that this attack from Chuu seemed much more powerful.

Both of the shots fired right through the blast, they didn't stop, and the ball of energy was still heading right at Yusuke. Bother attacks slammed right into each of them. 

They were both on the ground.

"This is getting stupid," Koto muttered into the mike. "One… two… three… four… five-"

Both fighters had jumped up just as she was about to say six.

Yusuke smiled at Chuu and then yawned.

"Out of spirit energy is we?" Yusuke asked.

"You are too. I can feel your power has drained a great deal," Chuu said laughing. "How about we settle this my way?"

"I'm open for idea's. Explain a way," Yusuke said crossing his arms over his chest. He looked at Chuu with a cocked eyebrow. 

"How about a knife-edge death match?" Chuu asked as he pulled two knives out of what seemed to be nowhere. 

"How does that go?"

Chuu walked over to the middle of the ring and placed the both knives in the ground. They were about ten feet away from each other.

"Each fighter must put their feet up to the knives, on the edge. First fighter to step out of bounds is the first to die. Since you are going to have a major vain in your foot against the edge of the knife. But meanwhile we will be punching each other inside, until either one of us dies, or gets knocked out, or falls to the ground in defeat," Chuu said smiling at Yusuke drunkenly. "How's about that? Fine with you?"

"Fine," Yusuke said broadening his smile. "At least now I'll get something with a little more thrill in it.

"It's illegal to make up rules in a fight!" Koto shouted out at them.

The crowd booed at her, and seemed to like this knife-edge death match.

Koto looked out at the crowd surprised and then cleared her throat. "Well… if you all like it. Then I guess it could happen…" 

The crowd cheered with excitement. 

Yusuke walked over to where the knives were stuck into the ground and then put his foot up against one of the knives that was across from Chuu who had already set himself up.

"Well here it goes," Yusuke cried out throwing the first punch. He was met back in the stomach with a punch from Chuu. 

It continued on like this. Each other taking random turn's punching the crap out of each other, hoping that at one point on would fall or die from falling.

"Why are they doing this!?" Kayko shouted out as she cringed, Yusuke had just been punched in the face, but was still standing. "I can't stand this! Stupid Yusuke! Just had to get himself mixed up in something as stupid as this! I can't believe him sometimes!"

"Well he sure is stupid," Shizuru said crossing her arms over her chest and then sighed. "I'd be surprised by now if he some how manages to win this tournament. Though I dought he will… I mean look at the boy, he doesn't have more brains than my brother…"

"Shizuru! I can't believe you!" Kayko shouted out on the verge of tears. She stood up and then took off, away from the stands that she was sitting in, and down into the hallways.

"Kayko! I didn't mean it!" Shizuru shouted out getting up also. She then ran after her, leaving Botan, and Atsuko alone.

"Fine… Just leave us… I see," Botan said sighing. "Should be go after them?"

"Nah… leave the girl alone. She's going to want to apologize from what I got out of it… and besides… they'll be fine," Atsuko said shrugging the subject away. "I just wish my dumb kid would give up already… I don't understand who would want to watch this… it's so horrible.

Sakyo looked up as Toguro walked over to him. "Have your other teammates arrived yet?"

"I don't know. I've not heard from any of them," Toguro replied.

"What do you think about Team Urameshi? Do you think that they'll be able to make it to the finals…? To beat your team?" Sakyo asked laughing.

"Urameshi himself… I dought it… but then again his luck has turned. He has the legendary Tantei Lain Mikado on his team," Toguro said sneering down at the match that was taking place between Yusuke and Chuu. "If she were some how to revert back to her younger self… I might actually have a good fight for once in my life…"

"You may be right," Sakyo said putting his hands together. "Lets just hope then… that they make it to the finals… and you get a chance to fight her."

A silence started between the two as they looked down at the fight. It was interrupted a second latter as a man with long black hair and a mask over his mouth dodged some guards. As soon as he was in plain view the guards seemed to blow up, as if they had bombs in them.

"All ways with the fancy entrances," Toguro said smiling at him. "Nice to see that you're here Karasu… and the other's?"

"Just arrived," Karasu replied.

"Kayko! Where are you!?" Shizuru shouted out, she had just lost all sight of Kayko. Now they were both lost in the catacombs of the arena. "Kayko! If you can here my voice come to it! Look! I'm really sorry about what I said! I didn't mean it! I swear! I was joking around!"

Shizuru stopped walking as she realized she was being followed by some of the monsters that were at the area for the fight. She glanced over her shoulder, she was absolutely right, she gulped and then began to walk again… she was still being followed by then. She then picked her speed up to a run, they were still following her, but walking faster, gaining on her ever steep.

All of a sudden Sayko steeped out of the corner in front of her and smiled at Shizuru. "You could get lost down here. You know?"

Shizuru screeched to a halt in front of him and then looked over her shoulder. The monsters were gone. They must have fled because of Sayko.

"Yeah…" Shizuru replied.

"Be careful. Wouldn't want anything bad to happen, now would we?" Sayko asked walking off.

"Yeah… I don't want anything bad to happen," Shizuru replied as Sayko disappeared from view.

Kayko exited the hallway and then saw the light in front of her. She exited the area totally and now was standing in the area were the ring was. She could see Yusuke and Chuu still going at it.

Chuu looked at Yusuke and then lowered his head for a head butt. But he wasn't expecting what was going to happen next…

Yusuke had counted with his own head butt!

Both boys are still standing, trying to recover from what had just happened, hoping that they wouldn't be the first to fall over.

Yusuke gritted his teeth and the squinted his eyes as a wave of pain rushed over him. He heard something fall to the ground. He opened his eyes to see Chuu on the ground, he looked as though he were badly injured and was struggling to stay awake.

Koto did a countdown ten. She finished and Chuu was still on the ground. He hadn't gotten up. Yusuke had beaten his match. His team had one there first round in the Dark Tournament.

Chuu looked up at Yusuke with a frown on his face. "Just kill me. Get it over with. I lost. I don't have any reason to live right now."

"No," Yusuke said looking at him sharply. "What would be the fun of that? I'd rather fight you another day. When were both in better shape and are at our full power. How's that? A rematch in the future?"

Chuu nodded his head at what Yusuke had said and smiled. He then got on his feet and sort of hunched over and began to walk over to the edge of the ring.

Lain looked at him and gave him a brief smile. The drunkenness that he had before about him seemed to have worn off. She got up from the ground and then walked over to him.

"Sorry you lost…" Lain said yawning. "No hurt feelings right?"

"Bout what?" Chuu asked yawning in return. 

"You forgot…" Lain said and then started laughing. "Never mind then. Have a fun time watching the rest of the tournament! Bye!" 

She slid over to where the rest of her team was and then looked over to Koto who was looking at her. 

"What is the reason that you came here to the Dark Tournament for? I mean didn't you already beat the first one that they had held?" Koto asked holding out the mike in from of Lain's face.

"I don't really know," Lain replied shrugging her shoulders. "I guess you could say that the first tournament wasn't really that much of a challenge. So I'm hoping that I'm going to get one in this tournament here."

"Really…" Koto said pausing and then turned away from Lain and went back to talking to the crowd about the match and what was now going to take place.

"I guess we can leave now? Right?" Yusuke asked looking at everyone and then yawned. "It might be nice… I think I'm going to need a little nap at the moment." He yawned again and then started off wearily to the exit.

This chapters done after a long, long time… Have fun reviewing please. Till next chapter! Bye!


	6. My Life and My Technique's

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters. All I own is the parts of the plot that I did not borrow from the series. All I do own is my main character Lain Mikado.

Yu Yu Hakusho

6: My Life and My Technique's

Saga: The Dark Tournament

_Where's he going? __I can't believe he's not going to stay here with the rest of us… I mean we did win… Didn't we?_

"Lain?" Yusuke asked tapping her on the shoulder to get her out of her little transfixed stage of starring at Hiei as he exited the battle arena. 

"Oh… What?" Lain asked looking at Yusuke with a board expression.

"What are you doing now? Me, Kuwabara and Kurama are going to go back to the hotel and see who were fighting next. Do you want to come with us?" Yusuke asked.

"No," Lain replied looking back to the spot were Hiei had just exited. "I think I'm going to go for a walk. I'll see you guys latter…"

"Lain?" Yusuke muttered as she ran off in the direction of where Hiei had gone. "I don't understand what she has for that guy?" He laughed and then began to walk over to the only other two people that remained on his team. "She must really like him or something. Weird."

"Stop following me!" Hiei shouted out as he realized for the fifth time that Lain was still following him, closely. "I want to be left alone! So just leave already!"

Lain just ignored him and then stuck her hands behind her back and began to hum. She looked up at the sky and continued to follow Hiei. She stopped when he stopped, at least ten feet in front of her. They were both now standing on a beach, the ocean was heard loudly, crashing against the cliffs that surrounded it.

"Why are you so unhappy?" Lain asked as she quite humming and looked at him. "I mean you won your match didn't you?"

"If you haven't figured it out already, my right arm is beyond useless," Hiei said with a flat tone. 

"I don't understand, what did you do to it?" Lain asked looking confused. "How could it have been injured so badly? Zeru didn't really get that many attacks on you, and they didn't seem as though they were that powerful…"

"I called the Dragon of the Darkness Flame," Hiei muttered to her. "That is what killed my arm. I used it to unleash the Dragon. Unfortunately it seems to have attacked me also, though I didn't dought that it would have now."

"Oh," Lain said sounding a little unsure as to what to say.

Hiei sighed and then grabbed his sword that was in his belt. He then pointed it at Lain. "Spare with me."

"Okay…" Lain said a little hesitant. She pulled out her own sword and the gulped.

Hiei started it off with a charge at her. He flung his sword at Lain's face, but it was easily blocked with a quick movement of he own.

Lain gulped again as she realized that we wasn't going to be able to use his full strength without his right arm. She then blocked another attack that he had thrown at her. She jumped back and then dodged a kick he threw at her. She then swung her sword forward. Hiei blocked it but wasn't able to get away from the sword. They were interlocked, he couldn't move very well.

In fact Lain figured that he was having a hard time standing up while holding back her attack. Soon he fell down on one of his knees. She sighed and then drew back her sword and sheathed it.

"Lets stop," Lain muttered to him quietly. "You're not going to do so well if you can't use your sword in any of your other matches… I don't want to break it."

"Liar," Hiei said angrily to her. "You stopped because you take pity on me! Well here's some news for you! I don't want you pity! Just go the hell away will you!? I don't want to see you again until the next match!" He sheathed his own sword and then stood up and began to walk away from where Lain stood starring at him a little hurt in the face.

"I'm sorry," Lain muttered. He couldn't hear her. She cleared her throat and then yelled out at him. "Hiei! I'll try my best to find a way to fix your arm! I'll try and find something that will put it back into use!"

Hiei stopped dead in his tracks from walking away from her. "What are you rambling about now? You think you could actually help me? Give it up now Lain. Don't be stupid."

Lain ignored what he had said to her and then walked over to his side. "Yeah before I came here to this Tournament I was out training," she started and then paused. "I was out looking for things, as in trying to find my real self. I sort of lost myself after me and Kurama got separated. Well he sort of meant a lot to me at the time. I mean he was the one who saved my life and everything. I guess I'm still sort of in debt to him and everything."

Hiei just sighed and looked on a head as he listened to Lain talk about her life. Though there was some feeling dragging at him about everything she was saying.

Yusuke entered the hotel with Kurama and Kuwabara at his side. He then walked over to the huge roster board the told everyone who would be fighting next and everything. 

"It's all uneven," Kurama commented to the other two. "That means that we happen to be one of the two teams that has to go through all four rounds to reach the finals…"

"Just great," Kuwabara said sighing. "I bet it couldn't get worse…"

"Your right about that. We're fighting next too. Against the Dr. Ichigaki team," Yusuke said frowning. "You are right. It couldn't get any worse than this…"

"Where are Lain and Hiei!?" Yusuke shouted out angrily at the absence of his teammates. "Were out of luck if they're not here!"

"Then how about a three on three battle?" a goblin like man asked stepping forward.

"And who are you?" Yusuke asked glaring at him. "We're not going to fight you are we?"

"No. Not from what I calculator. I am Dr. Ichigaki," the Dr. said smiling evilly at them. "You will be fighting M1, M2, and M3."

"Isn't that lovely," Yusuke said smirking at him. "Fine then. Since Hiei and Lain aren't here. A three on three battle would be perfect."

"Are you sure about this Yusuke?" Kurama asked stepping into the ring with him, and Kuwabara.

"Yeah Urameshi. Are you sure? I'm not getting to good of a vibe from them too," Kuwabara said shivering as their opponents stepped into the ring. "They got some nasty spirit."

"We're going to do fine," Yusuke said reassuring them, though he was having trouble doing that to himself. "Besides we've come this far already. What's the point in backing down now?"

"So that's about it," Lain replied sighing as she finished telling Hiei about most of her life before she came to the Dark Tournament to help them. "Not much to it. In fact it was all just boring to tell the truth."

"So…So you and Kurama… You're still that close are you?" Hiei asked looking at her a little nervous but managed to hide it quickly before she could notice.

"No not at all," Lain said looking at Hiei a little questionably. "Why do you ask?" She then narrowed her eyes at him and grinned. "Hiei? Why do you ask?"

He didn't reply, but instead stopped in his tracks and looked around wildly. "We have company."

"What!?" Lain shouted out sounding shocked. "But I didn't notice anything at all!"

"You were to busy talking to notice anything. You were caught up in your own little world. You should reframe from doing that so often. You could get yourself killed out of your own stupidity," Hiei remarked still looking around. "Show yourself already! I know that you are there!"

Two men stepped forward. One of them resembled a panther/jaguar and the other looked like a python.

The python one smiled at Hiei and then rushed forward towards him with his arm reared back to attack.

Hiei frowned at what was happening and then jumped into the air and pulled out his sword. He swung the blade down then cut the python down the middle. He then reached his sword from the python's limp body and looked away from the bloody mess over to Lain and the last intruder.

"This isn't that hard," Lain said grinning as she reached from her own sword. But before she had a chance to use it her opponent back up and then jumped off into the forest. "Coward!"

Before Hiei had a chance to say something loud foot steeps could be heard approaching them. "What the?"

A huge robot showed up in front of them, through the trees. The panther/jaguar then spoke to them through the intercom that was inside the robot. "You have very little chance in beating me now. This machine is mostly robot but a little demon. It knows no pain! I suggest you give up and accept your death now!"

"Feh, like I would give up now," Lain remarked smiling.

Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama were now back to back in the center of the ring trying to protect them selves from the wave after wave of attacks that the three opponents would send after them.

"This is much harder than I thought it would be," Kurama muttered, though he was the only one out of the three that was getting in a few good hits.

"You're right," Yusuke replied and then gulped. "Dammit. Hiei and Lain couldn't have just picked a much better time to fool around with each other…"

 The doctor laughed from outside the ring. "Are you ready to give up yet!? I've calculated your chance of winning and losing! Do you care to know?"

"Just shut-up you ass!" Yusuke shouted out getting annoyed at the way the doctor would just laugh like that all the time.

"You have a 99.95% chance of losing, and .05% chance of winning!"

"What," Kuwabara said sounding a little shocked. "That's way to low…"

"Dammit!" Hiei shouted out as another attack of the spiked robot arms came shooting after him and Lain. "This is getting really annoying!" Hiei swung out his sword finally and then tried to hit the arm of the robot with it. There was no luck and he was soon cornered against a tree with the robot's arm in front of him, waiting for a few seconds before impact.

"Hiei!" Lain shouted out dodging the other arm. She jumped over to his aid and then slammed her body into the robot's arm. The arm went out of angle but the other arm came smashing into her and then Hiei.

"You shouldn't have done that! I was fine!" Hiei shouted out as he jumped away from the next attack with Lain at his side.

"Really?" Lain asked pulling out her sword and then focused on the robot. She jumped into the air again and then slammed down on top of the robot and swung her sword against the armor in a pattern. She finally then raised her sword into the air and sent it flying back down with one crushing blow. The attack seemed to do nothing as she jumped away from the robot and then laded at Hiei's side.

"What was that all about?" Hiei asked as the robot started to smoke.

"It was an attack. It's called Ever Darkness," Lain replied smiling. "It focusing its power into small lines, I sent those lines after the vital circuits in that robot. Since it feels no pain then it won't know when it's dying, or bleeding." She smiled wider. "Now, it's dead." 

The robot fell apart before them and then exploded before the panther/jaguar was able to get out of it.

"What the?" Kuwabara said pausing. Visions were coming into his head during the fight. The visions were from the opposing team.

"What!?" Yusuke shouted out as he appeared at Kuwabara side.

"I'm getting strange visions from the other team!" Kuwabara shouted out frowning. "It seems that before they were employed by the doctor they were student under a strong master. He came under a strange illness one day. Then all of a sudden out of the blue the doctor shows up and says that he can cure their master, but only if those three wouldn't mind become his test subjects."

"So!? And your point is!?" Yusuke shouted out dodging one of the attacks that was sent flying at him.

"That they are human! They just have something that's controlling them! That doctor tricked them into this! He knew all along! He was the one that made their master sick!" Kuwabara shouted out.

"So what!?" Yusuke shot back.

"We need to stop fighting and save the mindless souls inside of them! Their still alive!" Kuwabara shouted out.

"Shut up!" Yusuke shouted out. "You're going to fight them Kuwabara! We don't have a choice! And besides they want to kill us!? What's the point?!"

"NO!" Kuwabara shouted out frowning. "I'm not going to fight them anymore. I'm going to try and awaken their souls that are trapped inside of them."

"Yusuke!" Kurama shouted out as he jumped in the way of one of the attacks that were sent flying at him.

"Kurama!" Yusuke shouted out cringing as the red headed man took a hit for him. "Kurama!" 

Kurama was sent flying out of the ring and seemed to go into an unconscious state. He could hear none of Yusuke's cries of panic towards him.

"It looks like it's just up to us two now," Yusuke said frowning at the stupid mistake he had just made. He had just lost one of his teammates to the fact that he was yelling at Kuwabara instead of guarding himself.

"I'm still not fighting!" Kuwabara shouted out shaking his head. "We have to talk to them!"

"Yes try and awaken them!" Ichigaki said laughing evilly. "You won't win! You still have a .05% chance and victory! Might as well try and waste your pathetic attempts now before you die!"

Kuwabara glared at the doctor and then jumped in the view of a critical blow. "Come and get me!"

"You fool!" Kurama shouted out getting back up. He seemed to have regained consciousness. He then jumped in the way of yet another blow that was going to hit one of his teammates. He seemed to hunch over a little as he began to yell at Kuwabara for leaving himself open.

"But I've seen visions of what's been happening to them! The doctor set them up! He was the cause of their master's disease! He just used them as lab rats!" Kuwabara shouted out in reply. "I can't just leave them!"

"That's just sick," Yusuke said as he clutched his hands into fists. He then turned to where the doctor was standing. "You're going to pay for this!" He then charged at the doctor with Kuwabara at his side.

Before they even managed to get anywhere near the doctor the three fighters slammed into the two of them, holding them back from getting anywhere near the doctor.

"What are you doing!?" Kuwabara shouted out at the three fighters that had stopped Yusuke and him from getting to the doctor. "Don't you see!? He's just using you! Get a hold of yourselves! Don't you realize what's going on!?"

The three fighters just seemed to be ignoring all of what Kuwabara was shouting at them.

Then out of nowhere the giant robot came crashing down a few feet away from where the doctor was standing. Lain and Hiei were standing up on top of it, glaring at the doctor angrily.

"Sorry were late Yusuke," Lain began crossing her arms over her chest.

"But it seems that the doctor sent out his other two team mates to get ride of us," Hiei said pausing.

"Though it didn't work," Lain finished with an even angrier glare on her face. "We're coming in the fight!"

"But you can't!" Koto shouted out running over to them. "They have already agreed that it will be a three on three fight! I can't change that!"

Hiei glared at her and then jumped down from the top of the robot with Lain. The two of them then walked over to the left side of the doctor and watched the match.

"Stop fighting!" Kuwabara shouted out. "Don't you see what your doing!?" He got no reply from the three fighters besides a wave of attacks. They all hit him. He was then sent flying out of the ring, he crashed into the wall and didn't get up.

"Dammit Kuwabara!" Yusuke shouted out angrily. "What did you have to go off and do that for!?"

"It seems that it's just up to me and you now," Kurama said sighing. "But then again. Didn't you notice? The fighters intentionally missed hitting his vital points. But merely by a few inches. Meaning that they are at war with their own bodies. They are trying to gain control again."

"Is that so?" Yusuke asked smiling. "That's nice to know. Though it's not that comforting. Though they're not going to win. We've got one chance left at winning. I'm going to have to kill them…"

"Should you really? Have we no other chances?" Kurama asked.

"We're all out of options," Yusuke said sighing. "I don't want to. But if we want to keep our own lives I'm going to have to do this… It would be for the best." He then held out his hand in front of him and made it into a figure of a gun. 

"Yusuke! STOP!" Lain screamed out getting his attention. "This is still a three on three battle right!? Let me come in! Kuwabara out! That makes a three on two! Let me in! I can try and stop this without getting them killed!"

"Hey your right," Yusuke said lowering his hand and then smiled. 

"What?" Kurama asked sounding a little confused. "Alright. If you can manage to save them, then come in and help…"

"What!? But you can't do this!" Koto shouted out jumping in front of Lain as she tried to enter the ring.

"But it will still be a three on three battle. I see no problem," Lain said steeping around Koto. Lain then steeped into the ring, leaving a glaring Koto. "Lets get this over with." Lain raised her hands in front of her and then made a triangle with them. She started to chant out something that no one could understand.

But what ever she was chanting it seemed to be working because the three opponents were paralyzed in their tracks. She then jumped forward towards each of them and stabbed them in the heart with the ends of her fingers. As soon as she was done they all fell to the ground, presumably dead.

"What have you done?" Yusuke said looking shocked at what she had just done, along with Kurama.

"It's the only thing that I could have done," Lain replied shrugging her shoulders. She then turned and faced the doctor along with Yusuke and Kurama.

"You can't kill me!" the doctor shouted out backing up. "I'm the only one with their masters cure! If you kill me he will die also!"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Hiei said grinning.

"What?" the doctor said looking at him horrified.

Their master stepped out of the hallway, though seemed to be hunched over a little, as though he were still weak.

"After knocking it out of your fifth fighter, he told us were the doctor was," Hiei said stepping towards him. "Lain made a cure for him, he's all better now if you haven't noticed?"

The doctor gulped and then began to laugh nervously. He backed up again and then pulled out a needle with a bottle of a strange looking serum in it. He then stuck it in his arm and injected himself with it.

"What the…" Lain said flinching at the sight of what was happening.

The doctor now seemed to be morphing into a huge, hulking beast with stretchable arms. He then raised his arms up into the air with a wide smile on his face. He slammed them down right over Lain and the others. But at the last moment they all jumped out of the way to safety. 

"I'll finish him," Hiei said stepping forward and then reached for his sword.

"No," Yusuke said stepping in front of Hiei with his arm held out in front of him. "This ones on me."

Yusuke then grinned as he jumped up into the air. He formed his hand into a fist and then slammed it into the side of his face. He punched his again and then final threw his last attack at him. He threw a super charged up cut into his face and then sent the doctor flying into the stands.

Koto looked around and gulped. "Well it seems that this round is over. Team Urameshi is the winner!"

"It doesn't feel much like a win to me," Yusuke commented. 

"Hey look behind you stupid," Lain said pointing over her shoulders at the three fighters who were getting up behind her.

"What!? How did this happen!?" Yusuke shouted out.

"I used my technique called the Path of Memories on them," Lain said smiling. "It's a technique that uses their spirit energy against them. If their heart is evil, then their spirit energy will destroy them. But if it is good then they won't die."

"This is great to know," Kuwabara said as his face broke out into a smile.

"Master?" one of the fighters asked walking forward to him. "We are sorry to have dishonored you like this…"

"Yes master…" another one piped.

"Dishonored?" their master asked laughing but was interrupted but the committee who had just turned on the loud speakers. Their voice could be heard blaring through the arena.

"The next match will start immediately. Team Urameshi against Team Masho!" a voice blared out.

"What!?" Lain shouted out angrily. "That's unfair!"

After Lain had made her comment five fighters stepped out from the hallways that were inside of the arena in dark black cloaks.

Lain gulped and then clutched her hands into fists.

"This isn't going to be an easy win guys," Lain said wincing as she realized the fact that she would now have to face Touya in a battle.

Oohh!! End of the chapter finally!!! Tell me what you think! READ AND REVIEW!!!!


	7. Kurama and Bakken go down

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Yu Hakusho or any of its characters. I do own parts of the plot that I did not borrow from the series. And my own original character Lain Mikado.

Yu Yu Hakusho

7: Kurama and Bakken go down

Saga: The Dark Tournament

Lain was still standing on the outside of the ring, looking at her opposing team in horror. She knew a few people, whom she would be fighting from the team, one was Touya the ice master that had been after her for so long, and the other was Jin, who she knew nothing about besides his highly fast speaking Irish accent. 

She finally tore her eyes away from the figures in the black cloaks and turned her attention over to the rest of her team.

"So? Who's going to fight first?" Lain managed to spit out before she started to shake. "Well?"

"I'll do it," Hiei said steeping forward closer to the ring. Before anything else could happen a voice yelled out at them.

"But your not aloud to fight at the moment," a so-called sweet voice said ringing through the stadium. A woman in a nurse's uniform (pretty skimpy one if you ask me), and dark pink hair steeped forward outside of a tent that must have been set up while the team wasn't looking. "You and that girl Lain are seriously injured. I can't allow you to go into the fight until I've looked over your injures."

"I'm fine," Lain spat at her as she forgot all of her fears for the other team. "If you want to look at someone, look at Kuwabara, he's not doing so fine." She held her hand out in the direction of her teammate, Kuwabara, who was lying on the ground in pain. The last battle he had been in almost killed him, but it was more like he almost killed him self in order to try and awake three men under the control of an evil doctor. "Help him, not me."

"I'll get to him in a minute," the nurse said as she tried to hold back her anger, but it showed in her eyes. "Just come here and let me look over your wounds, it'll only take a few minutes."

"Come on, let's get this over with," Hiei said narrowing his eyes at the nurse. He was getting a bad feeling about her, but what ever she was planning it was nothing he couldn't handle, even if he had no spirit energy left and he was almost utterly useless. 

Lain cast a glance at Hiei and the followed him over to the tent. She then whispered over to him, "You know what your doing right? Cause, I don't have any more spirit energy left like you. So if this is a trap… We're walking right into it blind folded."

"We'll be fine," Hiei said glaring at the nurse as he entered the tent in front of Lain. 

"That's nice," the nurse said laughing happily. "To know that Team Urameshi has some of the stupidest people on it! You've walked right into my trap!" 

Lain and Hiei spun around and faced her just as she raised her hands up into the air. Bars appeared all around the tent, trapping Lain and Hiei inside of it.

"Isn't this just great," Lain muttered as she ran forward towards the bars that enclosed them. She slammed into them to only be thrown back; she landed right in front of Hiei on her knees and hands. "Nice, this is just nice!"

"God, how stupid are those two?!" Yusuke yelled out angrily. "I can't believe they just walked right into a trap like that! This is an unfair advantage!"

"Calm down Yusuke," Kurama said sighing. "This is nothing we can't handle. Don't fret; the two of us should do just fine. I can take on the first three and then you can take on the last two?"

"Fine," Yusuke said. "But what I don't understand is how those two could have just walked into a obvious trap like that…"

"What ever is happening I'm sure Lain and Hiei already know," Kurama said looking over in their direction confused. "But what ever they have planned… I don't know. But don't worry about them, there fine. And besides, I can already feel Lain's spirit energy regaining along with Hiei's. My guess is that that woman won't be able to keep them in there long enough for us to lose."

"You're right," Yusuke said smiling. "So how about it. You ready to fight Kurama!?"

Kurama nodded his head and then steeped closer to the ring.

"Alright!" Koto shouted out. "Lets get this first match started!"

Kurama looked across the ring at his opponent. He had token of his cape and revealed that his name was Gama. 

"This isn't going to be an easy win you know…" Gama began and then paused to smile at the red headed Kurama. "My art of fighting is in fact one of those types that can paralyze my opponent in a matter of seconds. You're not going to win. The art I am about to use on you is the art of make-up."

"Make-up?" Kurama said looking Gama a little more cautious. If he could speak so highly on himself then there must be more to then just make-up…

Gama whipped out some paintbrushes and then vanished from sight, leaving Kurama to look around wildly for him.

"This is what I would call the Make-up of Chains attack!" Gama said appearing into view. 

Kurama tried to lung forward at him but got no success. It seems that Gama had managed to actually use his attack on him. He looked down at his arms and legs and found different color paints on them.

"You are paralyzed now," Gama said smiling wickedly. "You can't escape. In fact I even dought that you will be able to do anything while under the spell. Now I'm going to finish you off!"

Gama lunged himself forward at Kurama smiling more at the victory he thought would be coming. But something happened he would have expected… A few moments latter after he had began to move in on Kurama he was sent flying back with a hard slash of what seemed to be Kurama's greatest attack. The Rose Whip.

"What? How?" Gama said as he lay on the ground. Blood started to make it's why out of his wounds.

"Even if you have me paralyzed from using my arms and feet… It doesn't mean that you can't stop me from moving the rest of my body," Kurama said smiling weakly. "I've used my Rose Whip to defeat…" He paused and then looked at him gravely. "More like… Kill you from your conditions."

"It doesn't matter!" Gama shouted out. "The rest of my team will defeat you!" 

Gama then rose from where he was lying in the ground slightly and started to chant. More symbols appeared around Kurama's arms, legs, and chest. 

"What!?" Kurama shouted out.

"It's another skill. The Make-up of the Seal," Gama said smiling in pure pleasure. "It seals in your spirit energy so you can't use it."

Kurama looked at Gama horrified and then gritted his teeth. "No matter. I can find another way…"

"Right…" Gama said trailing off. He was dead.

Koto starred at the two amazed and then gulped. "Seems this very short match is over. With Gama dead Kurama is the victor! The next opponent is...?"

A figure steeped forward and threw off his black cloak. He was a kind of tall man that seemed to be hyped up on steroids, or worked out way too much. He steeped in the ring and then begun to walk towards Kurama.

Kurama could only look at him in fear as he approached him. He tried to move his arms and legs but found it impossible. He figured that he must still be under the effect of Gama's spell.

"How about it little boy?" the tall figure said laughing at the defenseless Kurama. "Do you think you can actually win against me?"

"I'll find a way," Kurama said smiling weakly up at him. 

"Don't be so confident when you can't even use your arms or legs, let alone any of your spirit energy," he replied laughing. "For when you die… Remember my name. Bakken. The man who killed you." He laughed again.

"I surly will," Kurama said glaring up at him.

Bakken took a step toward Kurama and raised his hand up into the air.

Kurama cringed as Bakken sent his fist crashing into the side of his face. He felt another punch in his stomach and then another in the other side of his face. He finally fell to the ground on his knees. He still couldn't move an inch, the spells were still all in effect.

He then began to cough blood out of his mouth as he cringed from the kick Bakken had sent at his stomach. Everything started to get blurry and dark. He knew he was passing out.

"Is he... Is he alright!?" Koto shouted out looking at the now passed out Kurama. "I guess he's out! Ten... nine- hey! What are you doing!? Put me down!" She screamed this out as Bakken had walked over to her and picked her up from the spot she was standing and threw her out of the ring. "Hey! You can't do that!" She tried to get back into the ring but was pushed back out. "He's been down for longer than the ten count! He's out and you are the winner!"

"I don't care... He's not dead yet," Bakken muttered. "Besides where was his mercy when he killed Gama!?"

Bakken steeped forward towards Kurama's limp body and then picked him up off the ground by the collar of his shirt.

"Now... It's time for you to die," Bakken muttered wincing angrily at the red headed demon that he was holding in his fist. "It's what you deserve."

He raised his hand up into the air and swung it forward to only be stopped by his team captain calling out at him.

"Stop it now!" the captain shouted out angrily.

"What is it!?" Bakken cried out angrily. His fist was only centimeters away from Kurama's face. "What's so important!?"

"Look behind you, you fool!" the captain cried out as he glared up at Bakken.

"Huh?" Bakken said turning around to see Yusuke with his famous spirit gun attack aimed right at him.

"You see now!?" the captain cried out. "If you would have killed that stupid man then you would have gone down with him!"

"I see..." Bakken growled out as he glared down at Yusuke. "You value his life more than winning this tournament. How... stupid." He then flung Kurama out of the ring and glared over in the direction of the referee. 

"And then winner is... Bakken from Team Masho," Koto said without any enthusiasm at all. The crowd seemed to be getting happier that Team Urameshi was actually losing again.

"Poor Kurama," Lain muttered under her breath. "He did his best but that wasn't enough. If only you hadn't convinced me to fall into this stupid trap," she glared over at Hiei who rolled his eyes. "then I would have been able to have fought Gama and Kurama wouldn't have had to be put in such a stupid position."

"Just shut-up will you?" Hiei said sighing. "Yusuke's fighting next."

Lain just sent an angry glares at Hiei and then turned her attention back to the match. Yusuke had just gotten into the ring to confront Bakken. "Let's just hope we wins. I don't want to be kicked out of this tournament so soon..."

"You're dead," Yusuke hissed out at Bakken. "For what you were about to do to Kurama... I won't forgive you!"

"Touchy aren't we?" Bakken said laughing.

He then got down into a crouched position and started to flex. This seemed to be causing great strain to him because sweat was starting to pour out of his skin.

"That's gross..." Yusuke said wrinkling up his nose from the stench that started to come from the sweaty Bakken. He flinched as he noticed what Bakken was doing. He was using an attack built from sweat, which caused steam to fill the arena. "I know what you're up too..."  
                "Do you really!?" Bakken yelled out laughing. The ring was filled up with what seemed to be some sort of nasty smelling steam. This caused everything to become very hard to see through. "Can't see me... Now can you!?" 

"Not much of a problem…" Yusuke said gulping as he got into an offensive stance. "I'll be fine, I'm sure of it…"

"We'll see about that!" Bakken yelled out as he slammed his fist into Yusuke's head, which sent him flying to the edge of the ring.

Yusuke got back up from the impact and looked around wildly, waiting for his opponent to strike again. 

Bakken sent another fist flying at Yusuke and made impact perfectly. The spirit detective still had no idea were he was. He was totally in cover, he wouldn't be able to spot him now. A grin spread across his face as the title of the Dark Tournament winners went to him and his team. Nothing was going to stop them now, they were going to win for sure.

Yusuke was still pacing around the ring, waiting for Bakken to put himself in the open again, even if it was only just for a second, maybe he would be able to fight back this time. He frowned as he felt a punch collide with the back of his head.

He shook his head and then stood up straight again and looked around the ring once more. There was no way he was going to be able to spot Bakken through this mess he had created. If only there was a way for it all to clear away. Yusuke smiled as an idea spread into his mind… Why if he could use his spirit energy to send the mess all away!? It was at least worth a shot. He raised his hands up into the air once again, preparing to use his last spirit gun in this match.

The blast went echoing through the ring, and as he thought all of the mist Bakken had created was sent flying out of the arena. Everything was clear once again, and Bakken was in plain view.

He charged at Bakken and send one massive punch at his ribs, knocking him to the ground in pain.

"Didn't think that was going to save you for long did it? I would have eventually found a way to get out of the mess you put me in," Yusuke said smiling. He then rose his foot into the air and was about to send it flying down on the limp figure but stopped when he started to plead.

"STOP! Give me mercy! I didn't mean to hurt your friend! I was only caught up in the heat of battle when I was fighting your friend Kurama! Please have mercy on me! I'm sure that's what he would have wanted!" Bakken cried out, not pleading with Yusuke who as looking down on him with pity.

"Fine…" Yusuke said lowering his foot. He backed up a few steeps and then turned his attention over to Koto who was looking at the two shocked. A second latter he felt something smash over his head, he turned back around to see Bakken on his feet again, looking as though he had just thrown something at him.

"You know what I hate…" Yusuke began trying to hold back his anger. "LIERS LIKE YOU!" He ran head on at Bakken and then threw in a few well-hit punches and managed to just about break every single bone in Bakken's body.

Bakken fell to the ground in defeat and Yusuke was then announced the winner by Koto who seemed to have some relief in her voice.

"Took him long enough," Lain muttered crossing her arms over her chest. "How much longer do you think it will be until you regain the rest of your spirit energy?"

"Not long, but I'm sure in a few minutes you'll be fine," Hiei said casting a glance at the fake nurse who seemed to be frowning at the thought of them regaining their spirit energy back.

"You pay attention well," Lain said laughing. "So how about it? You want to get out of this place?"

"Doesn't matter to me…" Hiei said smiling at her.


	8. Confronting Our Feelings

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Yu Hakusho or any of its character, or any parts of the plot that I borrow from the series. All I own is my own original character Lain Mikado.

Yu Yu Hakusho 

8: Confronting Our Feelings

Saga: The Dark Tournament

Yusuke gritted his teeth after he jumped out of the way after another wave of Touya's attack, called 'Shards of Winter', was sent flying at him. He seemed to have over thought Touya's abilities when he steeped in the ring to challenge him. Maybe he should have just focused on getting Lain and Hiei out of that tent before steeping up to fight Touya, blindfolded.

He dodged another wave of Touya's attack and then came to a stop in one of the corners of the ring. He was now breathing heavily from all the running around he had been doing.

Touya raised his hand into the air as he smiled wickedly at the spirit detective. "So what do you think now Yusuke? Not as powerful as you thought I was right?"

Yusuke just frowned at Touya but didn't answer. Instead he just watched as ice appeared around his left arm that was held up in the air. The ice took shape in what seemed to be an ice sword.

"Shit…" Yusuke muttered under his breath. "This isn't going to be as easy as I thought it was going to be…"

"YUSUKE!" Lain screamed out in a panic as she watched him charge at Touya. "STOP! YOU'RE JUST GUNNA GET KILLED YOU IDIOT!"

"Stop it," Hiei said glaring at her. "What are you so worked up about!? I'm sure he'll survive… It's not like this is the first battle he has went into blind folded…"

"But you don't understand!" Lain yelled at him as she turned to face him. "He's can't fight back if the whole arena is going to be ice! This is just stupid! Touya is an ice master! Yusuke is not! He's going to get himself killed if not worse!"

"You're right about the whole ring being ice," Hiei muttered as he noticed Touya had just ice the whole bottom of the ring, causing Yusuke to try and find a way to stand still.

"What the hell!?" Lain screamed out getting angrier. "Can't he just cool it for a minute! COME ON!" She frowned some more and then started to pace around inside of the tent she was still trapped in.

"What are you doing?" Hiei asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. Watching Lain go into panic was much more fun that watching the spirit detective try and wiggle his way out of the predicament he had placed himself in.

"What does it look like you idiot!?" Lain screamed out as she threw her hands un in the air. "I have to find a way out of here! Or else Yusuke is dead meat! The guy has already lost enough spirit energy! And without spirit energy he is useless!"

"And your point is?" Hiei asked rolling his eyes at her.

"Just shut your mouth!" Lain screamed out, this time throwing her hands down at her side. She felt the belt that was around her waist and then gasped. "I can't believe it took me this long to realize… I was wearing this stupid belt!"

Hiei just raised an eyebrow at her confused as he watched her fiddle around with one of the pockets on her belt.

"Ha! You're dead meat now lady!" Lain screamed out happily. "Nice to know that I can beat you without using any spirit energy at all!" She smiled as she straightened out the scroll that she had pulled out of her belt with her index and middle finger.

She drew back her hand and then threw it at the field that trapped them inside of the tent. Amazingly the scroll stuck to the field as blue sparks started to emerge from it.

"I call upon the spirit of Bijou to help us in our time of need!" Lain muttered as the scroll started to turn a charcoal black color and then exploded on its spot.

"What the hell did you do!?" Hiei shouted out at Lain as a huge smile spread across her face.

"Bijou killed the field," Lain replied. "She's a powerful spirit that helps me in my time of need. I'll explain it all to you later! Just take care of that stupid temptress and I'll save Yusuke!"

"What ever…" Hiei replied as he saw her rush out of the tent, the field had been broken.

"This is…" Yusuke didn't get to finish his sentence because he was sent flying out of the ring a second latter. He landed in front of Lain and looked up at her with his eyes half open. "Yo-you're out of that stupid trap?"

"Yeah Yusuke," Lain said smiling at him. "Just stay down okay. You've done enough. I'll take care of Touya. Don't worry about it ka? You did fine. Though I'm sure you want to continue to fight right?"

"Yeah…" Yusuke replied as he fainted.

"Hey you! Ref!" Lain screamed out pointing at her.

"What?" Koto asked sounding a little annoyed. _Couldn't these people at least learn my name!?_

"Touya's won the match! Yusuke's passed out!" Lain called out to her as she begun to walk away from Yusuke and towards the ring. "I'm fighting next alright!?"

"I… I guess so then…" Koto replied. "But how do you know he's out of the match?"

"He's done fighting," Lain replied stepping into the ring. "And besides. If you had counted to ten, he would have already been out! The matches over! I'm fighting him now!"

"Whatever… If that is how you want it…" Koto said shrugging her shoulders. "The rule book has nothing against this."

"Good, then lets start already…" Lain said facing the smiling Touya who stood in front of her.

"Fine with me," Touya said grinning evilly at her as he charged, with his ice sword aimed right at Lain.

She quickly pulled out her sword from its sheath and blocked Touya's own sword, which was aimed at her to kill. She then shoved him forward, surprisingly it _did _push him back a few inches for her to be able to get a few more feet away from him and wait for the next attack to commence.

"Mikado… You don't actually think you have a chance against me do you?" Touya asked as he got into a defensive position. 

"I could if I put all my effort into it!" Lain screamed out at him as she charged head on. She slammed into him a second latter and sent him flying out of the ring with a surprised look on her face. Was he off guard that much? 

Touya's body slammed into the side of the arena as the rest of the Urameshi team looked on at the two of them in an amazed gaze. How could Lain have managed to beat him this far in the game when ever Yusuke, who was supposed to be very powerful, failed to beat him? Why was he off guard so much?

"Eight… Nine…" Koto began and then stopped as soon as she saw Touya shoot up from the ruble that was covering him.

Touya gazed down at Lain with a hateful look. Even if it was his fault for letting his guard down around her, she should have at least been honorable and shouldn't have attacked until he was back into focus.

Lain gulped as she saw the look in Touya's eyes burn a hole right through her. It was the look of hatred, one of those looks she wasn't too proud of conjuring on people. Especially if they were going to use it against her.

Touya's greatest attack was sent flying at Lain a few seconds latter after he had managed to get back into the ring.

Lain cringed as she felt each shard slam into her body. Cutting her wherever they made an impact. Blood began to ooze out of her wounds as she fell to the floor of the ring, only managing to hold herself up with her elbows. But even still it was hard to stay from falling all the way to the bottom of the ring.

She began to cough out some blood that had started to come out of her mouth. It looked as though the attack made more of an injury than she had thought it had. Soon she seemed to by lying in a huge puddle of blood with Touya looks down at her in utter horror.

Hiei winced as he saw Lain try and pick herself up from the arena she was now plastered too. She fell down and then began to cough up more blood.

Kurama was at Hiei's side looking at Touya with hate, utter hate. Why had he done this to her!? Why did he have to hurt her so? Was winning this tournament so important that he would have to take her life along the way!?

Hiei's hands turned to fists at his side as he watched Touya start to approach Lain who had now managed to stand up, but was hunched over badly, looking as though she was in extreme pain. He jerked forward a step but stopped himself as he noticed Kurama looking at him strangely.

"Don't interfere in her battle Kurama," Hiei said looking at Kurama with a frown on his face, trying to forget the sign of emotion he was about to show. "If she dies… Then she… She dies."

"You don't mean that Hiei," Kurama said looking at Hiei confused. "Don't try and hide your feelings. It's plastered all over you face about how you really feel about her. But we can't just let her die up there!"

"She's… She's not going to die…" Hiei said looking up at Lain, though he wasn't very sure why he had said that. From all the blood she had already lost, it looks as though she had about a few minutes before she would collapse on the ground from exhaustion. 

Lain bit her lip as another wave of pain was sent sprawling through out her body. Why was she hurt so badly!? Why had he managed to hit all of her vital points!? Was he really trying to kill her!? But… why?

She coughed up more blood before she began to try and talk. "Touya… Wha-why?"

"Lain…" Touya began looking at her in fear. "I… I didn't mean to…"

"But you're not such a bad guy are you?" Lain asked laughing a little as she sent more blood out of her mouth. "I know your not. I mean look at all the fear you are showing me now? You're scared that I might die aren't you? Scared that you might have killed me right?"

"Lain… Don't say that. You're not going to die!" Touya said steeping forward as he spread his arms out a little. "Don't think like that. You're going to be fine…"

"Touya… I'm sorry. But I don't have much time left before I use all of me energy," Lain said coughing up more blood than she had before. "This match… It's got to come to an end… And there is no way that I am going to let my team lose…"

"Lain…" Touya said smiling at her sadly. "How can you think about fighting now when you are on the verge of death?"

"Stop talking," Lain said frowning as she began to hunch over some more. "I'm going to beat you right now…" A blue aurora appeared around her now limp body as she fought to stay standing. It grew a few inches turning purple a second latter. Soon the whole ring was engulfed in a huge mass of white light when she let all of her energy out, directing all of it towards the smiling Touya who was accepting his fate.

The bright light started to disappear and the shady figure of Lain was still struggling to stand, but Touya's body was on the ground. Staying down until the count of ten was finished.

"Touya…" Lain said as she begun to walk over to him, almost falling over in the process several times. "Are… Are you alright?"

"Fine, nothing like your injuries," Touya said turning her face away from her. "Just kill me now, please. I've suffered enough without you in my life."

"I… Touya!" Lain said falling to her knees. "You have to consider my feelings too! I know it hurts you to accept this… But I'm not in love with you. You are a nice guy and all if you look over a few things… But I still wouldn't want to be anything more than friends with you… I'm… I'm in love with someone else…"

"It's Kurama isn't it?" Touya asked. "I've seen how close you two are. I've heard about everything that's happened from the last fifteen years. I know what went on between the two of you…"

"It's over and will never happen again," Lain said sighing. "Were nothing more than friends now, that's how we both want it. But no… It's not him… It's someone else." She struggled to get on her feet again and then began to make her way away from Touya and towards the rest of her team members with a faint grin on her face.

At least she had won right? Even if she had suffered great injures doing so, at least they had beaten him.

She made her way over to the walls around the ring and slumped against one of them as she slid down it. Watching Hiei and Kurama looked at her worriedly… _Wait… Hiei!? Worried about me!? This is just too strange!_

"Lain…" Kurama began but was interrupted by her waving her hand at him.

"Don't talk alright?" Lain said smiling at him. "I'm alright. I'm just going to take a little nap now…"

Kurama just smiled at her while he shook his head. Worrying about this girl seemed to be too much for him. Everything she seemed to do was reckless, kind of like someone he knew… Someone like Yusuke.

"Alright guys," Yusuke said walking over to the three of them, yawning. "Looks like I'm fighting next."

"No…" Hiei said.

"Can't stop me. I've already started!" Yusuke yelled out as he made his way over to the ring. "I'm fine! Stop worrying! I've regained some of my spirit energy you know!"

"Idiot…" Lain muttered as she fell asleep.

Done, done… Finally… I know right? Well read and review peoples!! PLEASE!!


	9. Team Masho

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Yu Hakusho or any of its character, or any parts of the plot that I borrow from the series. All I own is my own original character Lain Mikado.

Yu Yu Hakusho

9: Team Masho

Saga: The Dark Tournament

"This match puts Team Urameshi's Yusuke against Jin from Team Masho!" Koto announced sounding at least half excided. _Maybe in this match one of them with finally die…_

"Sucks that your little friend over there got injured so quickly," Jin said shacking his head in disappointment. He crossed his arms over his bare chest and then looked at Yusuke. "I was looking forward to fighting her in this tournament, though then again I couldn't have asked more to be fighting the famous Spirit Detective…"

"Am I really…" Yusuke said smiling at him as he begun to edge his way into his fighting stance. "Famous am I?" He looked over at Koto who was starring at the two of them blankly.

"Match begin!" Koto shouted out as she flung her hand down signaling the beginning of the match. She then jumped out of the way in a sort of state of panic as Yusuke had already lunged himself at Jin, fist blared.

"Aren't you just a fast one!" Jin shouted out laughing a little. "But not fast enough Urameshi!" He pulled himself away from Yusuke's fists and then threw a kick at him.

"I'm fast enough!" Yusuke shouted back at him, a small frown on his face as he blocked Jin's kick with his arms crossed over his chest. "It's yourself you should really be worrying about!" He threw another punch and this time it made contact. He smiled as he saw Jin flinch a little at the sudden punch to the jaw.

"You're in for it now detective," Jin said smiling at him as he spat the blood out of his mouth. "Though I do have to say you're a funny guy and I do like you for that…" He drew his left fist into the air and begun to form a whirl of air and sprit energy. "And for that I won't kill you…"

_Damn… Hopefully Yusuke isn't thinking the same thoughts…_ Koto held the microphone in her hands limply as she starred at the two of them, now completely bored with the lack of blood and death.

"Tornado fist!" Jin shouted out launching his attack at Yusuke.

It came whirling down the ring and right at Yusuke, making full contact.

Yusuke went flying back, his arms back to being crossed over his chest in defensive mode. Sweat was starting to roll down his forehead as he tried to force back the attack. The edge of the ring was coming closer and closer. His eyes shot to his feet and a sudden panic came over his face, only two more feet till the edge of the ring.

He clenched his teeth together tightly and then pushed back against the attack, successfully causing it to disincarnate before him. A small smile formed and he lowered his arms to his sides.

"Nice attack…"

"Of course!" Jin yelled launching himself forward. He slammed his fist into Yusuke's jaw and then kicked him out of the ring. Causing Koto to fall down as he went flying right past her and into the wall of the stadium.

"Hey! Don't attack the ref!" Koto shouted out jumping up, she was pointing her index finger at Jin angrily.

"Sorry," Jin replied scratching the back of his head nervously. "I didn't mean too, it just happened…"

"Sure…" Koto muttered to herself angrily as she dusted her clothes off.

"Huh?" Jin muttered as he noticed a sudden crunching sound. His face turned into a small frown. Yusuke was back up.

"You think that was going to stop me?" Yusuke asked walking back over to the ring slowly, dusting his own clothes off in the process.

"Lucky you are…" Jin said frowning in disappointment. He then crouched down and launched himself into the air. "But you won't be so lucky this time!"

Tornado Fists were being formed in each of his hands now.

"You'd better be at your fullest this time Yusuke! Or you won't be so lucky!" Jin yelled at him as he noticed Yusuke jumping up after him.

"We'll see about that!" Yusuke shouted out, his face showing a little regret to his sudden movements to advance Jin. He knew he didn't have enough Spirit Energy to defend himself fully from this up coming attack. It he caught it head on he was going to lose the match. "Time for something stupid…"

He blinked a little confused at the sudden new actions that had taken place. His whole body had been suddenly surrounded by Spirit Energy, his over Spirit Energy.

--------------------

"Interesting…" Hiei said looking up at Yusuke with the others besides Lain who was still passed out against the wall behind them.

"You'd have to wonder how he suddenly got all of this Spirit Energy out of no where right?" Kurama asked taking notice to Hiei's reaction to Yusuke's sudden actions. "A moment ago he barely had any…"

"Exactly…" Hiei said looking over in Lain's direction. "Too bad she's missing this…"

"I don't think she'll mind," Kurama said laughing a little. "If anything it might make her a little angry…" He laughed to himself. "I mean anyone more powerful than her?"

"Maybe…" Hiei said trailing off as he took his eyes off of her. At least she was quite when she slept.

--------------------

_Here it goes…_ Jin launched both of his attacks at Yusuke.

A small smile was on Yusuke's face as he caught both of Jin's attacks in head of his hands. The tornados were now rendered useless. "You're the one who's got to try harder!" He flung his legs and arms out so he was now in the form of an X. "SPIRIT WAVE!"

A huge blast of blue Spirit Energy was launched at Jin, nailing him right in the stomach.

_Damn…_ Jin twisted his face into pain as he went soaring down.

--------------------

"Wow! Yusuke!" Keiko shouted out looking extremely shocked at what Yusuke had just done.

"He must be getting better," Shizuru remarked crossing her arms over her chest as she sighed.

"Of course he is," Botan added smiling. "He is the Spirit World's number one detective you know!"

_Yusuke…_ Keiko starred up at Yusuke with a little fear in her face.

--------------------

Jin clenched his teeth as he was sent flying down out of the ring. He smashed into the ground a few inches away from Lain, who was still amazingly sleeping through the now angered crowd. Team Urameshi was going to win another battle.

Lain opened her eyes groggily and look to her left side as she yawned. Jin was implanted into the ground, apparently down for the count.

Koto started the count.

"So you've finally woken up?" Hiei said looking at her a little stupidly.

"Well yeah," Lain replied. She stood up a little shakily as Koto announced that Yusuke was the winner of the battle. "Wouldn't you wake up if someone crash landed a few feet away from you?"

Kurama laughed to himself and then shook his head at her remark. "I do have to say you are right about that one!"

-------------------

Yukina put her hand up to her mouth a little nervously as she walked around the entrance to the stadium.

_How am I supposed to get in?_ She sighed and then continued her search.

-------------------

"Dammit…" the owner of Team Masho muttered under his breath as Yusuke had been announced the winner.

The crowd was getting more and more riled up. Team Urameshi had a real chance at winning the tournament.

The man turned over to Risho and looked up at him. "Can you handle the next fight?"

"Oh course…" Risho said smiling. "I do have an idea though…"

"Eh?" the man asked as a smile spread across his face.

-------------------

"So, who's fighting next?" Lain asked but started again before anyone had the chance to reply. "Me? Okay! I'll give it my all!" She begun to walk towards the ring but let out a sudden scream of pain a second latter as Hiei had poked her in the back with his finger. "Don't do that!"

"What a baby…" Hiei muttered and then sighed. "You're in no condition to fight! And you know it!"

Lain raised an eyebrow at him, he was showing concern for her? "Huh? Hiei! Are you doing what I think you're doing!?"

His face went a sudden little tinge of pink. "No! I don't care for your well-being! You're just a big risk for the team! If you lost the match then we'd be out another fighter!"

"Shut-up!" Lain retorted. "You are so blushing!"

"No I'm not!" Hiei shot back at her angrily. His hands were now at his sides in fists, even though he knew he was lying. "It's just your stupid imagination!"

"Just like an old married couple," Kurama said crossing his arms over his chest as he shook his head at the two of them.

"NO WERE NOT!" Lain screamed at Kurama. She looked at Hiei who was looking back at her with the same expression. "Should we get him?"

"Yeah," Hiei replied looking at Kurama with Lain.

-------------------

Yusuke looked at the two of them a little taken back. Hiei and Lain were chasing Kurama around as though they were rioting against him.

"I guess I'm still fighting then?" Yusuke said to one but himself. He sighed and then got back into the ring as Risho jumped into it.

"Oh?" Koto said looking at Yusuke a little happily. He looked as though he were sure to die this time. "Fighting again? Well then! It's settled! Yusuke verses Risho! Battle begin!" She jumped back one again as she signed the beginning of the match with her hand.

Yusuke smiled and then lunged himself at Risho, but ended up stopping half way as a sudden announcement was beginning to take place.

"This battle has been momentarily paused," a voice announced over the speakers.

Everyone was in a dead silence. Hiei and Lain had stopped chasing Kurama and the three of them were now starring up intently at the announcers intently.

"Yusuke Urameshi from Team Urameshi has been disqualified from this match, he is to back down from the ring," the announcer said.

The crowd was still silent but showed all signs of being baffled and confused.

"WHAT!?" Lain screamed out sounding utterly mad. Her hands were now in fists as she starred up at the announcing box madly. "What's this bullshit you're saying!?"

"I repeat Yusuke will step out of the ring immediately!" the announcer continued "The ten count was delayed from the last fight so he is disqualified. Please step out of the ring…"

The crowd seemed to catch wind of what was happening. Yusuke was gone! They all cheered with happiness, while Keiko and other two girls starred around at them in disgust.

"I am the victor then?" Risho said smiling evilly through his armor. "Step out of the ring little man…"

Yusuke shot him a nasty look and slowly turned his back to him and stepped out of the ring angrily. _Stupid Koto… Why the hell didn't she do the count!?_ He shot a nasty look at Koto who jumped in surprise and continued to walk over to Lain who was now screaming insults at the committee.

"What a loser," Kuwabara said steeping into the ring weakly. He could barely stand on his own two feet; the fight with Ichikagi had been a lot more stressful that he had thought. "I don't give into cheaters, but the fight should be won like a real man…"

--------------------

Shizuru frowned and then turned over to Keiko. The two of them had left Atsuko in the stands, while she and Keiko had wandered off, Botan going in her own direction. "Keiko… I want you to go and get Botan fast!"

"Okay!" Keiko shouted out running away from her on her search.

Shizuru watched Keiko until she vanished from her sight and then slowly turned around, her arms crossed over her chest. "What are you going here?"

Yukina stood before her, her hands held tightly together in front of her. "I'm here to give my support to Yusuke and Kuwabara… And I've also heard rumors that my brother might be here…"

"Your brother!?" Botan shouted out jumping. Her and Keiko had just arrived when Yukina had started to talk. _I hope she doesn't know about Hiei!_

Tell her and Die… 

_Hiei…_ Botan had a nervous look on her face as the rest of the group looked at her confused.

"Botan? Are you alright?" Yukina asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine," Botan said trying to wave the subject away. "Don't you think we should get back to the tournament now?"

"Of course!" Keiko shouted out. "Kuwabara's fighting right now!"

Yukina snapped at what she had just said and looked at Keiko a little scared. "Is he really?"

"Yes!" Keiko said as her and the other girls started off in the direction of the entrance to the stadium.

--------------------

"Dammit," Shizuru said frowning as a group of demons stood in front of them. "Guess I'm going to have to get violent…" She formed her hand into a fist and then knocked out the first demon that stood in front of her.

The rest of the demons looked back at her a little reaprochingly. As though they had thought it through wrong.

"Anyone else want a piece of me or my friends here?" Shizuru asked glaring at them. They all gulped at her and then ran away in terror. Shizuru cracked a smile and begun to walk forward with the others.

--------------------

"I'm fighting this round," Kuwabara spat out at him angrily, and to his teammates. "None of you are gunna stop me either…"

Lain and the others looked up at Kuwabara worried, were they going to make a huge mistake if they let him fight against Risho?

"Risho!" Touya shouted out walking over to Risho. "Do not resort to cheating… Gama gave his life honorably and it would be a shame to waste it now…"

Risho glared down at Touya as his arms shifted into a stone. He raised it into the air and then slammed it down over Touya's head. "Do not forget the real purpose of why we are here…"

"Touya!" Lain screamed out angrily as she lunged herself forward at Risho. She was caught around the middle in mid air, this time by Hiei and not Yusuke.

"Don't do it…" Hiei said, he had sign's of jealously written all over his face. "Unless you have a secret thing for Touya…"

Lain's face twisted up into anger as she raised her hand, smacking him across the face good. He let her go instantly, a little dumbstruck as he stood still and watched her walk over to Kurama.

--------------------

Kuwabara stood across the ring from Risho, the fight had just begun.

Wow! This took forever for me to post a new chapter! I'm sorry! My mind went on a walk and all of a sudden it came back to this and I wanted to write more! You can expect more chapters soon in the future!!


End file.
